Cuentos de Lenore
by Gatty8
Summary: Mi primer fic de Lenore la hermosa niña muerta, habra capitulos de sus aventuras y otros de cuentos, ya veran a que me refiero
1. Chapter 1

Lenore en la feria

Una noche, Lenore y Ragamuffin fueron a la feria, Lenore quedo fascinada al ver todas las atracciones y puestos que había. Por todas partes habia gente, unas en los puestos de premios, otros haciendo fila para montarse en las atracciones, niños corriendo, nadie notaba que una niña muerta y un vampiro atrapado en un muñeco de felpa estaban caminando por todo el lugar.

-Adoro la feria- dijo Lenore mirando todo a su alrededor.

-Vamos primero a la montaña rusa-

Fueron hacia la montaña rusa pasando por algunas personas, cuando llegaron habia una enorme fila, como la montaña rusa era popular por sus muchas subidas y bajadas y curvas, todos se fascinaban por querer subirse.

-uhh, esta lleno- se decepcionó Lenore.

-Tendremos que esperar en la fila- dijo Ragamuffin colocándose detrás de la fila.

Lenore miró de nuevo, seria un gran rato tener que esperar, se aburriría si estuviera toda la noche en la fila.

-Yo no quiero esperar, quiero divertirme- dijo Lenore seriamente.

-¿Por qué no das una vuelta por la feria y yo espero aquí? Te guardare tu lugar.- sugirió Ragamuffin, a Lenore le fascinó la idea, lo único que se preguntaba Ragamuffin si era bueno dejar un rato sola a la pequeña.

-oookkk-

Lenore se va a caminar por la feria, ve los carritos chocones, se acerca hacia ellos, ve como unos niños se divierten chocandose entre si, sonríe y se acerca al maquinario que estaba leyendo una revista.

- ¿Puedo subir?- preguntó ella.

-Adelante-el maquinario seguía poniéndole atención a la revista.

Por suerte había un carrito vacio, Lenore se sube a ese, miró todos los botones con curiosidad, agarra el volante y oprime uno que era el de reversa, pisa el acelerador y el carrito va en reversa, iba tan rápido que chocó con uno de los carritos que montaba un niño el cual se fue volando contra las rejas que estaban fuera de la pista de carritos, Lenore oprime otro botón que era el de adelante, pero igual iba muy rápido y chocó con otro carrito que se estrelló y el carro explotó, así fue Lenore conduciendo hasta que no quedó ninguno, por toda el área se veía fuego, cuerpos partidos por la mitad o aplastados por los carritos, Lenore se baja del carrito.

-Creo que fui muy buena en este juego, nadie me chocó- decía Lenore pasando por el maquinario de la revista.

Caminó por toda la feria hasta ver un puesto de premios donde habia una pilas de botellas de vidrio en una mesa, Lenore se acerca con curiosidad, el hombre del puesto la mira.

-¿Te interesa jugar?- le preguntó.

-¿Cómo se juega?-

-Solo tienes que lanzar una pelota hacia la pila de botellas, si las derribas ganas un premio, son 5 dólares por tres pelotas-

-Suena divertido, esta bien- dijo Lenore sacando cinco dólares que el hombre agarra, en su mirada se notaba la avaricia que tenia, pensando que de seguro que tomaría todo el dinero que tuviera la niña sin saber que todas las botellas estaban pegadas a la mesa, o eso creyó el.

Lenore iba a lanzar una pelota, pero un niño la tira al piso y se va corriendo.

-¡Niña tonta!- gritaba el niño en tono de burla.

El hombre se dio cuenta que había algo en el suelo y fue a buscarlo. Mientras el niño iba a un puesto de manzanas acarameladas que estaba cerca, Lenore se puso molesta por lo que hizo el niño, así que lanza una pelota hacia él quien estaba dando una mordida a la manzana, cuando la pelota va hacia él, lo golpea por la boca y se va atragantando con toda la manzana, en el puesto, el hombre vio el pegamento detrás de la mesa donde estaban las botellas y lo esconde en su bolsillo, se levanta justo cuando Lenore lanza una pelota hacia las botellas que las derriba y el hombre cae al suelo sangrando.

-Yuuupiiiiii, gane un premio- saltó de alegría Lenore, agarra una muñeca y se va de allí, continua con su paseo, ve un carrusel de caballos, Lenore se acerca y sube a uno de los caballos, entonces ve a un gato cerca y lo persigue por el carrusel, pierde de vista al gato y se la sala de control del carrusel donde entra, el lugar era un poco pequeño, había un tablero con muchos botones y palancas, ella mira con curiosidad todos los botones.

-Veamos para que sirven-

Oprime el botón de velocidad, el carrusel anda mas rápido, oprime otro botón y el carrusel anda en reversa, oprime otro, el carrusel toca una música muy rápida, oprime todos los botones divertida como si fuera un simple juego, el carrusel se sale de control y explota, Lenore sale de la sala sonriente.

-Que divertidos es oprimir botones-

Sigue paseando por la feria, ve el túnel del amor donde se encuentra con , quien al parecer la había seguido hace unas horas y se adelantó a ir al túnel del amor a esperar a que apareciera.

-Que coincidencia encontrarnos en el túnel del amor mi querida Lenore, parece que el destino nos tiene unidos- dijo felizmente- ¿Qué te si entramos juntos al túnel?-

Ella no pudo decir nada por que Mr. Gosh la metió junto con él en el bote y entraron, cuando el bote salió estaba con unos cuantos cuchillos en la cabeza y una flecha clavada en el pecho.

-Este túnel debería llamarse el túnel de la matanza- murmuró Lenore mirando como dejó a .

Lenore se aleja de allí, ve entonces la rueda de la fortuna y se sube, en uno de los asientos de la rueda se encontraba Taxidermio.

-Pero si es la señorita Lenore, hola pequeña dama- saludó Taxidermio desde su asiento que estaba en la parte de atrás del de Lenore.

Lenore se levanta de su lugar y voltea hacia Taxidermio.

- Hola Taxidermio, que gusto verte por aquí- saludó también ella levantando su mano.

Pero entonces su asiente se mueve, Lenore se tambalea, antes de que cayera rápidamente se agarra en el borde, mira hacia abajo asustada ya que estaba por arriba, se columpia por un lado y cae hacia un enorme jarro de dulces redondos, cuando intenta salir el jarrón cae y esparce todos los dulces por el piso, las personas se iban resbalando y tropezando por todas partes, uno de ellos cae hacia el juego de toca la campaña justo en el momento el que un hombre enorme tira el martillo y sale volando hacia arriba, su cabeza choca contra la campaña haciéndola volar.

Como a Lenore le dio hambre, fue por un algodón de azúcar, cuando se lo termina tira el palito hacia un panal de abejas que se rompe, las abejas furiosas picotean a toda la gente, finalmente Lenore se va hacia la montaña rusa, Ragamuffin estaba allí esperándola, la fila se acortó hasta solo quedar él.

-Justo a tiempo, te guarde tu lugar- murmuró Ragamuffin al tiempo en que las personas de la montaña rusa se bajaban hasta quedar vacio, Taxidermio aparece también y saluda a Ragamuffin.

-Me dio un susto terrible señorita Lenore cuando cayó de la rueda de la fortuna, me alegro encontrarla a salvo- dijo Taxidermio con su tono caballeroso.

Ahora si puedo subir a la montaña rusa- soltó Lenore acercándose hacia los asientos.

Los tres se suben a la montaña rusa, luego de terminar la vuelta, Lenore toma un globo rosado, se encuentra con un payaso que le asusta mucho por su aparición sorpresa y lo acuchilla con su cuchillo, el payaso gime de dolor, tropieza con un tanque de helio que se rompe saliendo disparado hacia un carro de salchichas.

Saliendo de la feria, Lenore, Ragamuffin y Taxidermio se dirigen a su hogar.

-Me divertí mucho en la feria- se alegró Lenore agarrando en su mano derecha su globo y en la izquierda su muñeca, Ragamuffin llevaba una soda y Taxidermio palomitas de maíz.

-Me alegro que se hayan divertido- contestó cortésmente Taxidermio.

-Fue el mejor día y nadie malo nos pasó-murmuró Ragamuffin.

Mientras se alejaban detrás de ellos se ve la feria que se esta incendiando.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada, quiero recordar que Lenore no me pertenece a excepcion de mis personajes.

En este capitulo es un cuento basado en La cenicienta, con algunos cambios para que se viera un poco al estilo Lenore la hermosa niña muerta, espero que les guste tanto como yo.

* * *

Lenorecienta

Habia una vez en una enorme casa, una niña llamada Lenorecienta que era una muerta viva, hace mucho tiempo se enfermó y creyeron sus padres que había muerto, la embalsamaron y volvió a la vida, no la aceptaron y la abandonaron. Pero no vive sola, la acompañan una mujer anciana muy fea y otra muy joven que era hermosa llamada Sasha, Lenore trabajaba como sirvienta en esa casa, cosa que no le gustaba.

Sasha: Lenorecienta, limpira el piso.

Anciana: lava la ropa.

Sasha: saca al gato muerto.

Anciana: sacude el polvo.

Un buen día, se iba a hacer un gran baile en el gran castillo negro donde vivía Ragamuffin, el eterno vampiro, la chica joven estaba emocionada por ir.

Sasha: que bien, el eterno vampiro hara un baile, de seguro me convertirá en su esposa.

Lenorecienta: puedo ir?? Me gustan las fiestas.

Anciana: no lo creo, tienes que quedarte a limpiar, además, en esa fiesta no aceptan a muertas vivientes y feas como tu.

Cuando se fueron, Lenorecienta se puso muy triste, unos ratones salieron a ver como lloraba y cuando Lenorecienta los vio los mató al instante con la escoba. Lenorecienta sigue llorando, entonces aparece un adolescente alto, con ropa gris, un ojo de cristal, montado en una patineta y con un casco en la cabeza deforme que tenia.

¿???: Hola, señ.

Lenore: ¿Qué se supone que eres?

¿???: Me llamo Snower Patineta, señ.

Lenorecienta: siempre dices señ??

Snower Patineta: solo cuando termino una frase, es de nacimiento, señ

Lenorecienta: oookkkkkk

Snower Patineta: te ayudare a ir a la fiesta, señ.

Lenorecienta: ¿Y como?

Snower Patineta: mira, señ.

La lleva hacia fuera donde habia un auto funeral negro donde el chofer era un hombre con cabeza que parecía de alce llamado Taxidermio.

Taxidermio: buenas noches señorita.

Lenorecienta: es bueno, pero no puedo ir así.

Taxidermio saca del auto un hermoso vestido negro y unos zapatos de igual color.

Snower Patineta: póntelo, señ.

Minutos después Lenorecienta estaba lista y sube al auto con la ayuda de Taxidermio.

Snower Patineta: y una cosa mas, debes regresar a la medianoche que el plazo que dura, señ.

Lenorecienta: ookkk, bye bye.

El auto se va. Mientras tanto en el castillo negro, Ragamuffin estaba aburrido en su silla, todas las chicas que le pidieron bailar se las había comido por que no les gustaba su carácter. Caminó por entre los invitados que quedaban cuando vio entrar a Lenorecienta, pero cuando se iba a acercar a ella un extraño hombre de cabella de saco y ojos de botón la arrastro hacia un lado lejos.

Mr. Gosh: me llamo Mr. Gosh y eres la mas hermosa que he visto esta noche.

Lenorecienta: oh bueno, me permites un segundo??.

Lenorecienta se va hacia una armadura, toma un hacha y le corta la cabeza a , luego se va a pasear por el lugar cuando se encuentra con Ragamuffin.

Lenorecienta: hola.

Ragamuffin: me llamo Ragamuffin, encantado de conocerte.

Lenorecienta: me gusta bailar, quieres bailar??

Ragamuffin: si.

Lenorecienta: debo decirte que fui embalsamada.

Ragamuffin: en ese caso no voy a comerte por que podría volverme a convertir en un muñeco.

Bailaron toda la noche hasta que dio la medianoche.

Lenorecienta: lo siento, debo irme.

Ragamuffin: espera, no se tu nombre hermosa princesa.

Lenorecienta se va corriendo por las escaleras y se le cae uno de sus zapatos, sube al auto y Taxidermio arranca a toda velocidad y regresa a casa. Al dia siguiente, Lenorecienta seguía con sus trabajos de la casa.

Sasha: eres una tonta, torpe y fea, nunca seras querida por nadie, yo soy mas hermosa que tu.

Lenorecienta estaba harta, tan furiosa estaba que agarro el cuchillo y se lo clavó a Sasha y a la anciana, en ese momento aparece Taxidermio justo detrás de el Ragamuffin.

Ragamuffin: alguien dejó este zapato en mi castillo; y este buen caballero me dijo que podría encontrar a la dueña del zapato aquí.

Taxidermio: un placer.

Lenorecienta: ese es mio.

Ragamuffin se lo prueba a Lenorecienta y le queda bien, se la lleva en el auto funeral de Taxidermio a su palacio y vivieron eternamente.

FIN


	3. Chapter 3

Caperlenorcita Roja

Habia una vez una niña muerta que vivía en una enorme casa con muchos gatos muertos por doquier, ella siempre llevaba una capa roja como la sangre y asi se ganó el apodo de Caperlenorcita Roja. Un dia se enteró que su amigo Taxidermio que vivía en el bosque estaba enfermo, asi que hizo te y panquecitos, los puso en una canasta y se fue hacia el bosque. El bosque estaba solitario, no se oia ni un alma, hasta que un extraño sujeto apareció, con una cabeza de trapo y ojos de botón disfrazado de lobo, Caperlenorcita Roja al verlo saltó de un susto.

Caperlenorcita Roja: ¿Que eres?

¿???: me llamo Feroz, ¿y tu?

Caperlenorcita Roja: soy Caperlenorcita Roja.

Mr. Goshlobo Feroz: encantado ,¿A donde te dirigías?

Caperlenorcita Roja: voy a visitar al señor Taxidermio que esta muy enfermo, le llevo te y panquecitos, vive por alla.

Y Caperlenorcita Roja señala un camino del bosque.

Mr. Goshlobo Feroz: eso es muy adorable de tu parte, ¿Te gustaría jugar?

Caperlenorcita Roja: si, me encantan los juegos.

Mr. Goshlobo Feroz: muy bien, juguemos a ver quien llega primero, yo ire por el camino de la derecha y tu el de la izquierda.

Caperlenorcita Roja: de acuerdo, bye bye.

Lo que no sabia Caperlenorcita Roja, es que Mr. Goshlobo Feroz le habia señalado el camino mas largo mientras que él tomaba el camino mas corto, así Feroz se fue por ese camino hasta a la casa de Taxidermio, toca la puerta y una voz ronca le contesta.

Taxidermio: quien es??

Mr. Goshlobo Feroz: el repartidor, vengo por una entrega.

Taxidermio: pase adelante.

Feroz entra y amarra a Taxidermio, después lo encierra en un armario, se pone una bolsa de papel pegándole arriba unos cuernos de plástico y como ultimo toque, con unos crayones dibujó los ojos un poco torcidos. Mientras tanto Caperlenorcita Roja había llegado finalmente a casa de Taxidermio, pensando que había ganado el juego, toca la puerta y escucha una extraña voz desde adentro.

Feroz: pasa adelante

Caperlenorcita Roja entra y encuentra a Feroz disfrazado de Taxidermio en la cama.

Caperlenorcita Roja: deves estar muy enfermo, te escuché afuera muy ronco señor Taxidermio.

Feroz: oh si querida, muy enfermo, pon la canasta en la mesa.

Caperlenorcita Roja pone la canasta en la mesa y luego mira extrañado a Feroz.

Caperlenorcita Roja: señor Taxidermio, ¿Por qué tiene los cuernos tan pequeños?

Feroz: pues es…eh…para no tener que golpearme con la puerta.

Caperlenorcita Roja: ¿Por qué tienes los ojos tan grandes y retorcidos?

Feroz: es para verte mejor, bella doncella.

Caperlenorcita Roja se acerca a él con una mirada de curiosidad y sospecha.

Caperlenorcita Roja: ¿Por qué no tienes tu boca?

Feroz: es que la tengo debajo de mi mentón para comer mejor.

Caperlenorcita Roja: ¿Por qué tienes tus brazos tan cortos?

Feroz: para abrazarte fuertemente para no escaparte de mi.

Feroz se quita el disfraz y Caperlenorcita Roja se aleja asustada.

Caperlenorcita: ¿Dónde esta el señor Taxidermio?

Feroz: esta encerrado en el armario, ahora hermosa doncella, quiero que seas mia.

Feroz perseguía a Caperlenorcita Roja por toda mientras ella gritaba asustada, hasta salir de la casa y ser perseguida por el jardín, hasta que apareció un pequeño muñeco leñador llamada Ragamuffin que escuchó los gritos, llevaba un hacha en una de sus pequeñas manos.

Ragamuffin: usa esto.

Le lanza el hacha a Caperlenorcita Roja que la agarra y le da de hachazos a Feroz por la cabeza hasta dejarlo muerto.

Caperlenorcita Roja: gracias por tu ayuda.

Ragamuffin: no hay de que.

Caperlenorcita Roja fue dentro y encontró a Taxidermio liberándolo.

Taxidermio: gracias mi pequeña dama.

Caperlenorcita Roja: no hay de que señor Taxidermio, le traje panquecitos y té para que de mejore.

Taxidermio: muchas gracias.

Ragamuffin: ¿puedo también comer panquecitos y tomar té?

Y los tres disfrutaron de una fiesta de te felizmente en casa.

FIN


	4. Chapter 4

La hermosa muerta roncante

Había una vez en un reino lejano, unos reyes que habían tenido una hija que nació muerta y que fue embalsamada, por una extraña razón regresó a la vida, a si que los reyes sin saber que hacer con la criatura decidieron quedársela colocándole el nombre de Lenorosa. En la gran fiesta que daban los reyes, un hada vino y le otorgó el don de la belleza, otra le dio el don de la risa, pero entonces apareció un hada malvada en medio de la fiesta toda furiosa.

Hada mala: no me invitaron y decidí venir, le traigo un regalo especial a la bebe, cuando tenga los 16 años, una aguja filosa la hará dormir por cien años.

Y con esto la bruja desapareció. Los reyes fingieron sorpresa ante esto, entonces entre la multitud aparece un hombre llamado Taxidermio que era un hechicero y un buen caballero.

Taxidermio: aguarden un minuto, dentro de cien años su verdadero amor aparecerá y le dará su primer beso y despertara, así será.

Pasaron muchos años, finalmente Lenorosa cumplió los 16, tenia un vestido negro largo, cabello corto rubio y una piel blanca como el papel, con una tiara negra que llevaba de adorno una calavera, estaba en su habitación tejiendo un suéter para su gatito muerto cuando de repente se pinchó con la aguja y cayó en un profundo sueño. En ese momento se aparece Taxidermio.

Taxidermio: justo como lo había predicho, pero para que la joven dama no se sienta sola, hare que todos en el reino duerma igual que ella.

Así fue como todo el reino quedo dormido, pasando el tiempo, las telarañas comenzaron a aparecer, los jardines espesaron a crecer hasta formar alrededor un campo de espinas, cien años pasaron y así se quedo el castillo rodeado de espinas. Un vampiro llamado Ragamuffin pasó por ahí por casualidad, se sentía hambriento y con sus instintos pudo sentir que había gente en ese palacio, con una espada que traía en mano, cortó las espinas que se encontraban a su alrededor, se paseó por el castillo, encontrando gente que fue comiendo (N/A: que mala soy, verdad??). Se sentía un poco lleno, pero fue explorando el castillo, estaba oscuro, lleno de telarañas, casi le recordaba a su hogar, finalmente fue a una habitación donde encontró a una hermosa joven durmiendo en su cama, en ese momento se aparece Taxidermio.

Taxidermio: seria tan amable de decirme quien es usted joven??

Ragamuffin: me llamo Ragamuffin, soy el eterno vampiro, quien la hermosa joven que esta durmiendo??.

Taxidermio: se llama Lenorosa, ha estado así durante los últimos cien años, yo he estado cuidando hasta que llegue aquel que logre despertarla.

Ragamuffin se acercó mas a la cama donde dormía Lenorosa, de verdad que era muy hermosa, con su cabello rubio y su tez pálida, se fue acercando lentamente y le dio un beso en sus finos labios y ella despertó lentamente abriendo los ojos encontrándose con los ojos rojos del vampiro.

Lenorosa: no estaba muerta, solo dormía, pero gracias por despertarme.

Ragamuffin: fue un placer.

Lenorosa se sonroja ante la belleza de Ragamuffin, el cual le ofrece su mano para levantarla.

Ragamuffin: me aceptarías, hermosa Lenorosa??

Lenorosa: por supuesto que si.

Taxidermio: excelente, arreglare los planes para su boda.

Y vivieron eternamente felices juntos.


	5. Chapter 5

Ragamuhansel y Lenogretel

Había una vez en una pequeña casa, una pequeña niña muerta llamada Lenogretel y un muñeco que era un vampiro llamado Ragamuhansel, eran cuidados por un hombre con cabeza de alce llamado Taxidermio. No tenían demasiado para comer ya que el trabajo de Taxidermio le hacia ganar poco, una amiga suya que era una malvada mujer fue de visita por algunos días, en ese tiempo intentaba convencer a Taxidermio de deshacerse de Ragamuhansel y Lenogretel.

Mujer: entiéndelo, son una carga para ti, no tienes mucho para comer y podría morirte de hambre.

Taxidermio: yo jamás abandonaría a esos dos, son lo único que tengo, les tengo cariño.

Mujer: solo míralos, alguien mas podría quererlos.

Taxidermio: la respuesta sigue siendo no.

Mientras tanto Lenogretel jugaba afuera, Ragamuhansel escuchaba toda la conversación, no confiaba mucho en aquella mujer.

Al día siguiente, Taxidermio tenia que irse a trabajar y dejó que la mujer cuidara de Ragamuhansel y Lenoregretel. Lo que no sabia era de sus planes.

Mujer: que les parece si vamos de paseo por el bosque.

Y así fue como es que la mujer se los llevo hacia el bosque, por suerte, Ragamuhansel habia estado prevenido y tiraba piedras que brillaban en la oscuridad a cada paso que daban, se detuvieron en una parte del bosque y la mujer se fue corriendo.

Lenogretel: y ahora que hacemos Ragamuhansel.

Ragamuhansel: no te preocupes, esperemos a que anochezca.

Cuando llegó la noche, las piedritas brillaron y pudieron volver a casa, Taxidermio estaba muy preocupado por ellos.

Taxidermio: me preocuparon mucho.

Lenogretel: lo lamentamos, no volverá a pasar.

Ragamuhansel: ojala que no.

Al día siguiente, Taxidermio tenia que volver a trabajar, esta vez la mujer se los llevó aun mas profundo, Ragamuhansel no pudo conseguir piedritas así que tiró migajas de pan que las aves se comieron. De nuevo estaban los dos solos, Lenogretel estaba muy asustada.

Lenogretel: y si nos perdemos??

Ragamuhansel: no te preocupes, saldremos del bosque.

Caminaron toda la noche por el bosque hasta que tuvieron exhaustos y se quedaron dormidos, a la mañana siguiente, Lenogretel se despierta y ve a una paloma que esta cantando, ella se queda hipnotizada por el canto, Ragamuhansel despierta y ve que Lenogretel sigue a la paloma.

Ragamuhansel: a donde vas??

Lenogretel: a seguir a la paloma.

Finalmente la paloma se detiene en una casa hecha de dulce y pan de jengibre, Lenoregretel estaba tan hambrienta que fue y agarro un pedazo de las ventanas de chocolate, Ragamuhansel se extrañaba, pero tomó un pedazo de tejado para probarlo.

¿????: que pasa? ¿Que pasa?, ¿Quién se come mi casa?

Lenogretel se asustó al escuchar una voz dentro de la casa, Ragamuhansel puso sus sentidos alertas. En ese momento sale una anciana que parecía ser dulce y buena.

Anciana: pero que es lo que veo, una pequeña niña con su muñequito de felpa.

Ragamuhansel: no soy un muñeco, en un tiempo fui un vampiro pero ahora solo soy un muñeco.

Anciana:¿¿dijiste vampiro?? Me encanta mucho los vampiros, sobre todo también los niños, pasen adelante.

La anciana les fue sirviendo a los dos cosas dulces y ricas para comer, ambos se fueron comiendo las delicias, mientras la anciana los miraba, quien en realidad era una bruja que estaba pensando en comérselos a los dos. Cuando los dos terminaron de tomar una siesta la bruja los despertó y encerró a Ragamuhansel en una enorme jaula, luego despertó a Lenorgretel y la puso a cocinar comida y dulces para Ragamuhansel, así lo fue alimentando hasta quererlo engordar, pero Ragamuhansel, era mas listo, cada vez que intentaba agarrarle el brazo la bruja para saber si estaba gordo le mostraba un palo, como las brujas tienen mala vista cuando son viejas, creyó que era su brazo, al pasar los días, la bruja ya estaba impaciente.

Bruja: no importa me lo comeré así este gordo o flaco.

Lenogretel: y yo que hago??

Bruja: tu niña, te llevare a preparar el horno.

En realidad, los planes de la bruja era hornearla para comérsela, asi que se la llevó a rastras hasta el enorme horno.

Bruja: ahora ve si esta caliente.

Lenogretel: pero yo se como hacerlo, nunca me enseñaron a usar el horno.

Bruja: solo mete la cabeza en el horno.

Lenogretel: y como se hace??

La bruja enojada metió la cabeza en el horno para enseñarle como se hacia, Lenogretel aprocechó esto y la empujó al horno y cerró la puerta, la bruja murió quemada, entonces liberó a Ragamuhansel que abrazó con dulzura, antes de irse encontraron en la habitación de la bruja algunas monedas de oro que les servirían para dárselas a Taxidermio, salieron rápidamente del bosque.

Taxidermio estaba sentado en el jardín con una gran tristeza desde que se habían ido los dos únicos seres que quería en la vida, entonces escucha unos pasos que se acercaban corriendo, cuanta alegría tenia al ver llegar a Ragamuhansel y Lenogretel que los fue a abrazar cuando llegaron a él.

Lenogretel: lo extrañé mucho señor Taxidermio.

Taxidermio: y yo a ustedes mi pequeña dama.

Ragamuhansel: pasamos días terribles en el bosque.

Y con las monedas de oro que habían recolectado en la casa de la bruja los tres nunca mas pasaron hambre y vivieron bien eternamente

Fin


	6. Chapter 6

Rapunzelenore

Había una vez una pareja que era muy pobre que apenas podían sostenerse ya que el esposo era un simple campesino, la mujer siempre veía hacia el gran jardín de al lado una plantación de rábanos que tanto quería comer, así que trató de convencer a su esposo que le consiguiera rábanos o ella moriría. El esposo fue hacia el jardín en la noche a buscar unos rábanos con el miedo de que si no le daba rábanos a su esposa moriría, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir se consigue con el dueño del jardín, un extraño sujeto con cabeza de saco y ojos de botón llamado .

: como te atreves a robar mis rábanos miserable ladrón.

Campesino: se lo suplico señor, solo quería tomar algunos para mi esposa que puede morir si no los come.

: bueno, ya que lo pones, podrás llevarte todos los rábanos que quieras si a cambio me entregas a la hija que tengas.

Se lleva los rábanos y al día siguiente se los da a su querida esposa, al pasar los años tuvieron una hija que nació muerta y extrañamente volvió a la vida, asi que tuvieron que entregársela a como parte del trato, no les importaría si se desasía de ella.

: ahora pequeña dulzura, voy a llamarte Rapunzelenore.

Los años pasaron y Rapunzelenore fue creciendo hasta volverse una hermosa joven que encerró en una enorme torre para tenerla solo para ella, el cabello de Rapunzelenore fue creciendo tanto hasta ser una larga trenza, cada vez que se iba hacia la torre rodeada por arbustos de espinas siempre recitaba unas palabras.

: Rapunzelenore, suelta tu hermosa trenza que usare como cuerda.

Y con esto, Rapunzelenore tiraba de su trenza por la única ventana que habia en la enorme torre y el subia hasta llegar hacia ella, pero siempre Rapunzelenore lo tiraba por la ventana cada vez que intentaba acercarse a ella. Como Rapunzelenore no tenia nada que hacer en el castillo, se puso a cantar con una pequeña desafinada voz que tenia, muy lejos de la torre, un vampiro llamado Ragamuffin escuchó los extraños sonidos, con curiosidad fue hacia donde provenían y vio en la ventana de esa gran torre a Rapunzelenore, se escondió luego cuando vio que se acercaba hacia la torre.

: Rapunzelenore, suelta tu hermosa trenza que usare como cuerda.

Y la enorme trenza cayó hasta parar con , el subió hasta llegar hasta arriba, en unos minutos había sido tirado hasta los arbustos, se iba muy adolorido pero no le importaba.

: algún día dejaras de rechazarme.

Se iba arrastrándose, Ragamuffin espero hasta que estuvo muy lejos, se acercó a la torre y recitó lo que había escuchado.

Ragamuffin: Rapunzelenore, suelta tu hermosa trenza que usare como cuerda.

Rapunzelenore: otra vez ese , por que nunca deja de molestarme.

Rapunzelenore arrojó su trenza y sintió como alguien subía ligeramente hasta llegar hacia ella, cual fue su sorpresa al ver al eterno vampiro en la ventana, Ragamuffin se quedó sorprendido por la belleza de Rapunzelenore.

Rapunzelenore: quien eres tu??

Ragamuffin: soy Ragamuffin, estoy encantado de conocer a tan hermosa joven como usted.

Le besa la mano con ternura lo cual hace que Rapunzelenore se sonroje.

Rapunzelenore: eres muy amable, me llamo Rapunzelenore, aunque creo que ya lo sabias.

Los siguientes días cada vez que se iba, Ragamuffin iba a visitar a Rapunzelenore, cada vez ambos se iban enamorando, hasta que un día vino Ragamuffin con una propuesta para llevarse a Rapunzelenore lejos hacia su castillo negro. Cuando había llegado, Rapunzelenore se estaba sintiendo harta.

Rapunzelenore: no me gusta que siempre me dejes encerrada aquí, me lastimas tanto cuando subes pesadamente por la torre cuando mi querido Ragamuffin sube ligero y es muy apuesto y me piensa sacar de aquí.

estaba tan furioso, la persona a quien amaba la engañaba con otro hombre, o mas bien, vampiro.

: así que te atreves a engañarme a mi que te lo he dado todo en la vida, esto no queda así!!!

le corta su trenza con unas tijeras y la saca de la torre, furioso para no querer verla nunca mas. Ragamuffin llega a la torre y sube por la trenza pensando que era su querida Rapunzelenore, pero se sorprendió tanto al ver a .

: así que tu eres quien me ha quitado a mi chica, pues te tengo noticias, ella ya no esta aquí y nunca la volverás a ver.

Y con esto lo tira de la torre hacia los arbustos que por desgracia las espinas le dieron en los ojos. Por varios días anduvo por el bosque caminando ciegamente mientras Rapunzelenore sola sin nadie a su lado lloraba amargamente por el bosque. Hasta que un día, Rapunzelenore encontró a Ragamuffin en la sombra de un árbol y alegremente fue hasta el y lo abrazo, besó sus fríos labios y mágicamente Ragamuffin volvió a ver, estaba tan feliz de volver a ver a su querida Rapunzelenore. Juntos fueron hacia el castillo negro de Ragamuffin donde vivieron felices eternamente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Antes que nada quisiera decir algo que se me olvido poner en los capitulos anteriores, los personajes de Lenore, la hermosa niña muerta no me pertenecen, solo escribo por diversion. Quizas para algunos creen que podria ser un crimen escribir los cuentos de hadas populares para niños de una forma macabra y un tanto extraña, pero solo quiero hacer mostrar con los cuentos el otro lado que pueden tener, mezclado con la ternura de Lenore tenemos este resultado, despues de este capitulo, vendran historias como el primer capitulo de entrada, todavia no se que otro cuento podria ser, pero el tiempo al tiempo.**

* * *

Blancalenore Nieves y los siete duendes

Había una vez en un castillo, una reina había dado a luz a una hermosa niña que nació muerta, fue embalsada y volvió a la vida, con rubios cabellos y su piel tan blanca como el papel, como era tan blanca le llamaron Blancalenore Nieves, su madre murió justo después de nacer y su padre contrajo matrimonio con una malvada reina, al poco tiempo, su padre murió quedando ella al cuidado de la malvada reina haciéndola trabajar día y noche, la reina tenia un espejo mágico que respondía a todo lo que le decían, pero lo único que la reina ambiciosa siempre preguntaba era quien era la mas hermosa, a lo que el espejo siempre respondía que ella, un día mientras Blancalenore Nieves estaba en el jardín, la reina fue hacia su espejo mágico haciendo la misma pregunta.

Reina malvada: espejo espejo en la pared, quien es la mas hermosa responded.

Espejo mágico: tu mi reina, pero hay alguien mas que es mucho mas hermosa que tu, a pesar de estar muerta en vida, todavía conserva su belleza.

Reina malvada: muéstrame quien es.

El espejo le enseña una imagen de Blancalenore Nieves jugando en el jardín, la reina muy molesta fue a llamar a su leñador llamado Taxidermio, que le ordenó llevarla al profundo del bosque donde deberá matarla.

Taxidermio: pero no puedo lastimarla.

Reina malvada: por tu bien, será mejor que obedezcas, pero para poder estar segura que cumpliste lo que te ordene, tráeme su corazón.

Taxidermio va tristemente a obedecer las ordenes de la reina malvada ya que le tenia cariño a Blancalenore Nieves como si fuera su hija. Una vez en el bosque, Blancalenore Nieves se estaba entreteniendo cortando flores y viendo pasar a algunos conejos. Taxidermio saca un puñal de su chaqueta, se acerca lentamente, Blancalenore Nieves lo ve y se asusta por lo que iba a hacer, pero Taxidermio tira el puñal y se arrodilla llorando de arrepentimiento.

Taxidermio: no puedo hacerlo, perdona hermosa princesa, pero la reina me ha amenazado con matarte a ti y yo simplemente no puedo hacerlo.

Blancalenore Nieves: esta bien señor Taxidermio, yo lo perdono.

Taxidermio: pero tienes que huir, o la reina podría matarme, anda, escondete en el bosque.

Blancalenore Nieves corre hacia lo mas profundo del bosque, no sin antes encontrarse con obtaculos en su camino, estaba toda asustada y cansada, finalmente logra vislumbrar en el bosque una enorme cabaña que parecia abandonada y vieja. Va hacia alla y entra ya que la puerta estaba abierta, estaba un poco polvorienta y algunos muebles estaban rasgados, fue explorando el lugar. Consigue entonces una habitacion donde habia siete camas y se duerme en una de ellas. Al caer la oscura noche, llegando hacia la cabaña, venian siete duendes que regresaban a su hogar, cuando entran sienten que hay alguien en la casa, asi van a la habitacion y encuentran a Blancalenore Nieves dormida como un pequeño angelito muerto.

Duende1: miren esto.

Duende2: como pudo llegar aqui??

Duende3: puede que se haya perdido.

Duende 4: cuando se despierte le preguntamos.

Duende 5: si es que despierta por que esta como un tronco.

Duende 6: en eso tienes razon.

Duende 7: vamos a ver.

Esperan a que Blancalenore Nieves despierte, cuando lo hace ella tira un buen susto a ver a siete pares de ojos viendola.

Blancalenore Nieves: quienes son ustedes??

Duende 1: somos los dueños de esta casa y al parecer tu has entrado aqui.

Blancalenore Nieves: es solo que tuve que huir de mi casa por que la malvada reina me odia.

Duende 2: que triste es eso.

Duende 3: puedes quedarte aqui si quieres.

Duende 4: si ya que nosotros salimos de dia, no habra problema.

Blancalenore Nieves: les agradesco su ayuda.

Y asi Blancalenore Nieves se quedo en la casa de los siete duendes. Mientras tanto en el palacio de la Reina Malvada, Taxidermio habia vuelto con el corazon de un conejo que tuvo que matar para arrancarselo, la Reina Malvada con una sonrisa de victoria, echa el corazon en una olla y se lo come con la sopa, feliz de que por fin se habria librado de Blancalenore Nieves.

Al dia siguiente va a preguntarle al espejo sobre quien es la mas bella del reino, a lo que el espejo le vuelve a decir que es Blancalenore Nieves, ella no convencida le dice que ella ya no existe, que Taxidermio le habia entregado su corazon como prueba.

Espejo Magico: lamento decirte reina, que el corazon que te dio Taxidermio, era de un conejo.

La Reina Malvada se enfurece y va a buscar a Taxidermio, pero este habia desaparecido, asi que va de nuevo hacia el espejo y le pregunta donde se encuentra Blancalenore Nieves a lo que este le enseña la imagen de la casa de los siete duendes. Asi que va a la biblioteca a buscar la forma de desacerse para siempre de esa niña.

Mientras los duendes habian salido, Blancalenore Nieves habia estado jugando con animales que habia matado accidentalmente, entonces alguien toca la puerta, Blancalenore Nieves abre y ve a una anciana con una canasta de manzanas.

Anciana: disculpa, ¿Podrias acoger a esta dulce anciana que esta cansada de tanto caminar?

Blancalenore Nieves: adelante.

Dejo pasar a la anciana que sin darse cuenta, en realidad era la Reina Malvada.

Anciana: que amable eres pequeña, dime, ¿Te apetece una manzana? A todas les gusta las manzanas.

Y le entrega una manzana roja a Blancalenore Nieves.

Blancalenore Nieves: bueno, tengo un poco de hambre, asi que si.

Entonces la anciana se va, pensando que se comeria la manzana.

Ella se va afuera, muerde la manzana y cae en el suelo como muerta en el jardín, cuando los duendes regresaron la encontraron tirada en el suelo y una manzana a medio comer.

Duende 5: esto es terrible.

Duende 6: debio afixiarse.

Duende 7: hay que despertarla.

Los duendes hicieron todo lo posible por despertarla, al rendirse, decidieron ponerla en una urna de cristal. Pasaron las semanas y Blancalenore Nieves seguia dormida, hasta llegar el ultimo dia de otoño donde paseando por el bosque, un joven vampiro llamado Ragamuffin paso por ahi y encontro entre el pasto que estaba crecido a Blancalenore Nieves, se acerco a ella y quedo encantado por su belleza, la saca de su urna y le implanta un beso en los labios a lo que ella despierta.

Blancalenore Nieves: hola, ¿Tu quien eres?

Ragamuffin: soy Ragamuffin, el eterno vampiro ¿Y tu?

Blancalenore Nieves: mi nombre es Blancalenore Nieves.

Ragamuffin: un hermoso nombre para alguien como tu.

Blancalenore Nieves: gusto en conocerte.

Ragamuffin: te llevare a vivir conmigo en mi castillo.

Y asi se lleva a Blancalenore Nieves a sus castillo donde vivieron eternamente felices.


	8. Chapter 8

Lo se, lo se, un retraso, pero es por mis clases, el capitulo estara muy corto por que era lo unico que se me ocurrio. Los personajes de Lenore la hermosa niña muerta no me pertenecen, solo escribo por diversion.

* * *

Lenore en el metro

Era un día muy aburrido para algunos, pero para nuestra querida Lenore, era un día precioso para pasear por la ciudad, hasta pasar por una escaleras que llevaban a un metro subterráneo, una vez abajo, estuvo viendo todo el lugar hasta ver las vías, como tenia hambre se puso a comer un plátano que sacó del bolsillo de su vestido, cuando se la termina la tira al suelo y una persona se resbala y cae en las riendas del metro justo cuando este pasaba, el metro se detiene y todos los pasajeros junto a Lenore entra, pero estaba tan apretado que Lenore casi no podía ni respirar, así que aparta a uno a un lado lo que hace que se golpee con la ventana y cae inconsciente, Lenore tratando de pasar tira a uno hacia donde estaba alguien con una navaja para afilar y le cortan la nariz, Lenore seguía pasando haciendo tropezar a las personas y en algunas ocasiones cortándoles algunas partes como las piernas o los brazos para poder pasar, cuando se detuvo el metro, Lenore fue la única pasajera que salió. Regresa a casa cuando Ragamuffin asoma su cabeza por el pasillo viendo entrar a Lenore.

-¿Y como te fue en tu paseo?- le preguntó Ragamuffin.

-Cuando vayas al metro, asegúrate de hacer lo posible para que no te aprieten tanto- fue lo único que pudo decir Lenore antes de irse arriba a su habitación.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola que tal? Parece que seguire con los cuentos, no se hasta cual cuento llegue, pero solo el tiempo lo dira, como ya saben los personajes de Lenore no me pertenecen, solo escribo por diversion.**

* * *

El día en que Lenore grita Mr. Gosh

Era una tarde como cualquiera, Lenore estaba en el jardín jugando con uno de sus gatitos muertos, Ragamuffin estaba cerca vigilándola.

Ragamuffin: Lenore, necesito ir un momento con Taxidermio que quiere charlar un asunto conmigo.

Lenore: y me dejaras aquí sola?? Y si se aparece Mr. Gosh.

Ragamuffin: no te preocupes, la casa de Taxidermio no esta tan lejos de aquí, si se aparece solo grita.

Así deja jugando a Lenore sola, ella no estaba tan segura de que Ragamuffin vendria, cada vez se sentia mas insegura, así que comenzó a gritar.

Lenore: ¡¡¡Mr. GOSH, ESTA AQUÍ AYUDA!!!!

Entonces aparece Ragamuffin volando rápidamente y cuando aterriza no ve a Mr. Gosh por ningún lado.

Ragamuffin: donde esta Mr. Gosh??

Lenore: no vino, solo quería asegurarme de que vendrías.

Ragamuffin: esta bien, pero grita si de verdad viene.

Ragamuffin se va, Lenore continuaba jugando, aunque luego después se sintió muy asustada, asi que comenzó a gritar.

Lenore: ¡¡¡AYUDA RAGAMUFFIN, ES MR. GOSH!!!

Ragamuffin aparece de nuevo volando y cuando aterriza mira muy molesto a Lenore.

Ragamuffin: te dije que solo gritaras si venia Mr. Gosh.

Lenore: lo siento, pero me asuste.

Ragamuffin se va muy molesto. Lenore seguía jugando hasta que de repente aparece Mr. Gosh y Lenore se espanta.

Mr. Gosh: al fin solos mi amor.

Lenore: ¡¡¡¡AUXILIO, MR. GOSH, M. GOSH ESTA AQUÍ AYUDA!!!!!!

En la casa de Taxidermio, Ragamuffin escuchaba los gritos, pero decidió no ir.

Ragamuffin: no voy a caer de nuevo, debe ser otra de sus bromas.

Taxidermio: algo me dice que esta vez en enserio joven Taxidermio.

Ragamuffin: ella solo debe de estar jugando otra vez.

Taxidermio: mejor que eche un vistazo por si acaso.

Mientras tanto Lenore era perseguida por Mr. Gosh que no descansaría hasta atraparla en sus brazos mientras que Lenore seguía corriendo asustada y gritando.

Lenore: ¡¡¡AYUDA, RAGAMUFFIN, ES MR. GOSH!!!

Entonces Lenore se tropieza y cae, ahora Mr. Gosh podría atraparla, aprovecharia que ahora Lenore estaba sola sin ningun arma cerca ni nada para que ocurriera otro de sus ''accidentes''.

Mr. Gosh: por fin, nada impedirá que estemos juntos.

Pero algo le arranca la cabeza a Mr. Gosh, era Ragamuffin que por ordenes de Taxidermio había ido a ver si de verdad estaba jugando Lenore otra vez, pero vio que no era cierto, Lenore estaba feliz de que Ragamuffin la hubiera salvado, pero él seguía con su cara de molesto.

Ragamuffin: si no me hubieras engañado las dos primeras veces no hubiera pasado esto.

Lenore: perdóneme señor Ragamuffin, pero no me sentí segura cuando me dejo sola por eso lo hice, no volverá a pasar.

Lenore se pone a llorar, tenia razón, si no lo hubiera engañado las dos primeras veces, Ragamuffin hubiera llegado rápidamente y no hubiera pasando intentar huir de Mr. Gosh toda aterrada sin tener con que defenderse.

Ragamuffin: esta bien, ya no llores, vamos con Taxidermio a comer unos muffin con una taza de te.

La toma entre sus brazos y se la lleva volando dejando en el suelo la cabeza de Mr. Gosh despegada de su cuerpo.


	10. Chapter 10

La Bellenore y el muñeco vampiro

Había una vez un comerciante llamado Taxidermio que vivía en una casa con una niña muerta llamada Bellenore, la quería mucho como si fuera su hija y siempre quería lo mejor para ella. Un día Taxidermio cayó en la quiebra y tuvieron que mudarse a una pequeña cabaña donde él tenia que trabajar junto a Bellenore que le ayudaba en algunas cosas para poder sobrevivir. Un día se tuvo que ir ya que tenía un amigo que vivía lejos que quizás le prestaría algo de dinero para su negocio.

Taxidermio: bueno, joven dama, tendré que irme por unos días, espero que estés bien sola.

Bellenore: no te preocupes no me pasará nada.

Taxidermio: ¿te gustaría que te trajera algo?

Bellenore: me encantaría una rosa para ponerla en el jarrón de mi habitación.

Y así, Taxidermio partió dejando a su querida Bellenore sola, en el viaje se había perdido en un inmenso bosque, pensó que estaría perdido para siempre hasta que divisó un enorme castillo, se detuvo y entro, al parecer no había nadie, recorrió el castillo hasta encontrarse con el salón donde estaba servido en la mesa un gran banquete.

Taxidermio: quizás al dueño de este castillo no le moleste si como un poco de su comida.

Taxidermio comenzó a comer ya que estaba muy hambriento, luego siguió recorriendo el castillo hasta encontrar una habitación donde podría pasar la noche, encontró una habitación y se fue a dormir. A la mañana siguiente estuvo recogiendo el castillo a buscar a alguien a quien agradecerle por permitirle quedarse una noche en el castillo, hasta que se encontró en el jardín unos rosales, recordó que le había prometido a Bellenore una rosa así que arrancó, una fuerte brisa azotó por el jardín y aparece detrás de Taxidermio un muñeco de felpa llamado Ragamuffin.

Ragamuffin:¡¡¡¡ así es como me agradeces haberte dejado entrar en mi castillo, te di comida y descanso y me pagas robándote una de mis rosas que es lo que mas aprecio!!!.

Taxidermio estaba un poco asustado ante la voz que soltaba el muñeco de felpa.

Taxidermio: perdóneme tanto señor, pero solo quería la rosa para la joven dama Bellenore de la cual cuido y ella me lo pidió.

Ragamuffin: así que es por eso, en ese caso te podrás ir, pero deberás regresar en tres días para cumplir con el castigo de ser decapitado por haberme robado una rosa, si no vienes yo mismo te encontrare.

Taxidermio se fue con la promesa de que volvería, así tendría tiempo de despedirse de Bellenore, cuando regresó a casa, le entregó tristemente la rosa a Bellenore y le contó lo sucedido con el muñeco vampiro, ella se pone triste al escucharlo ya que le tenia un cariño hacia Taxidermio, lo quería como si fuera su padre.

Bellenore: déjame ir en tu lugar.

Taxidermio: que estas diciendo?? Podría matarte

Bellenore: pero es mi culpa por que te pedí la rosa, déjame ir en tu lugar.

Insistió tanto que tuvo que aceptar su petición, los tres días pasaron y Taxidermio llevó a Bellenore hacia el castillo del muñeco vampiro, entraron al llegar al gran salón donde los esperaba Ragamuffin.

Ragamuffin: veo que has traído compañía.

Taxidermio: la joven Bellenore ha insistido en tomar mi lugar.

Ragamuffin se acerca a Bellenore, ella lo miraba con ternura por ser un muñeco de felpa.

Bellenore: eres muy adorable.

Ragamuffin: debes de tener buen corazón para tomar su lugar.

Bellenore: el me ha cuidado mucho y no quería que le pasara nada grave.

Ragamuffin: en ese caso, se tendrá que ir.

Taxidermio se despidió de Bellenore con una profunda tristeza y se fue del castillo. Ragamuffin dirigió a Bellenore hacia una hermosa habitación.

Bellenore: no vas a matarme??

Ragamuffin: he decidido perdonar tu vida, vas a quedarte en este castillo por el resto de tus días.

Bellenore entró en la habitación y se acostó en la cama, al voltearse Ragamuffin no estaba.

Bellenore: quizás quiera matarme cuando duerma, pero le será imposible ya que estoy muerta.

Cuando despertó, se encuentra a un lado de la cama un hermoso vestido negro, así que se lo pone y baja a cenar, en la mesa había un banquete para una sola persona. Cuando termina de comer se aparece Ragamuffin.

Ragamuffin: como te sientes aquí en mi castillo??

Bellenore: me siento bien, nunca vi un castillo tan grande.

Pasaron los días, Bellenore sentía un cariño de amistad hacia Ragamuffin, hasta que una vez apareció sin previo como siempre lo hacia.

Ragamuffin: Bellenore, te quieres casar conmigo?

Bellenore: yo te quiero como un amigo, así que la respuesta es no.

Ragamuffin al escuchar la respuesta se va triste. Cada día que pasaba era lo mismo y siempre había un no por respuesta. Un día paseando por el jardín con Ragamuffin, Bellenore tenia un semblante triste.

Bellenore: me pregunto como estará Taxidermio.

Ragamuffin: estas preocupada por él cierto??

Bellenore: si me permitieras visitarlo aunque sea solo un día, por favor.

Ragamuffin pone un semblante triste, pero después mira a Bellenore.

Ragamuffin: te doy permiso, tres días para verlo y dejare que te lleves un cofre con mis riquezas.

Luego de decir eso saca un anillo.

Ragamuffin: toma el anillo, al tercer día tienes que regresar, cuando quieras volver, dale la vuelta al anillo y regresaras aquí, si no vuelves en mas de tres días moriré de soledad.

Bellenore: lo prometo.

Al día siguiente Bellenore se encontraba en casa de Taxidermio, estaba muy enfermo así que estuvo cuidándolo en todo el día.

Taxidermio: me alegras que estés aquí joven dama.

Bellenore: pero solo estaré aquí por tres días, le prometí a Ragamuffin que volvería.

Pasaron dos días, solo falta un día para volver, pero Taxidermio no se recuperaba del todo así que se quedo un día mas de lo acordado con Ragamuffin, entonces soñaba que Ragamuffin estaba muriendo lo que le hizo alarmarse, le dio las vueltas al anillo y se encontró en el castillo, así que se puso a buscar al muñeco de felpa, hasta que lo encontró recostado en el jardín, se estaba muriendo.

Bellenore: Ragamuffin.

Ragamuffin: nunca llegaste, ahora moriré de soledad.

Ragamuffin va cerrando los ojos lentamente. Bellenore al ver esto se le salen las lagrimas.

Bellenore: no por favor no te mueras, no quiero que me dejes, tenia miedo de revelar mis sentimientos hacia ti, ahora es muy tarde para decirte que te amo y que aceptaría casarme contigo.

Ella comienza a llorar, unas lagrimas caen sobre Ragamuffin, comienza a brillar y frente a los ojos de una sorprendida Bellenore aparece un joven pálido, bien vestido y cabello negro.

Ragamuffin: soy Ragamuffin, el eterno vampiro, hace muchos años una bruja me convirtió en vampiro y solo el amor sincero de una joven podría romperlo.

Bellenore abraza a Ragamuffin y con eso se dan un beso de tierno amor, ese dia se estaba celebrando una boda, Taxidermio presenciaba eso en primera fila.

Taxidermio: me alegra que haya conseguido la felicidad.

Y todos vivieron eternamente felices.


	11. Chapter 11

Rajackmuffin y los frijoles mágicos

Había una vez hace mucho tiempo en una pequeña casa vivían un hombre con una extraña cabeza llamado Taxidermio junto a un joven vampiro llamado Rajackmuffin, ellos estaban en una pobreza tal que no tenían con que comer. Taxidermio poseía solo una vaca que no daba ni leche, pero a pesar de que Ragamuffin quería comérsela no podía por que no seria justo que él comiera y Taxidermio no.

Un buen día, Taxidermio pensó en que deberían vender la vaca, quizás asi lograría un poco de dinero, asi que le ordenó a Rajackmuffin que se fuera a venderla. Estuvo caminando por todo el pueblo hasta que un extraño sujeto se aproximo hacia él.

¿???: que buena vaca tienes.

Rajackmuffin: estoy tratando de venderla.

¿???: yo te la voy a comprar, pero como no tengo dinero te daré estos frijoles mágicos.

Y le muestra un saco de frijoles, él no lo piensa dos veces y agarra el saco de frijoles, cuando regresa, le cuenta a Taxidermio lo ocurrido, pero este lo ve con cara de decepcionado.

Taxidermio: temo decirte que te robaron, cambiar la vaca por unos simples frijoles que no valen nada.

Los tira hacia afuera en un enorme charco. Cuando cae la noche, donde cayeron los frijoles empezó a crecer una planta hasta volverse enorme, en cuanto despertó Rajackmuffin se sorprendió al ver la planta enorme que había afuera al igual que Taxidermio que salió a mirar de cerca.

Taxidermio: extraño, esta planta si es enorme.

Rajackmuffin: parece que los frijoles si eran mágicos.

Entonces Rajackmuffin empezó a escalar la planta.

Taxidermio: a donde vas??

Rajackmuffin: a ver hasta donde llega.

Siguió escalando hasta la cima del cielo, desde la planta podría ver muy lejos lo que parecía ser una casa, se dirigió hacia allá y se sorprendió al ver que era enorme. Así que entró con facilidad por debajo de la puerta, mientras caminaba observaba lo enorme que era el sitio hasta que escuchó unos sonidos que provenían de una habitación, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a un gigante con cabeza de trapo y ojos de botón sentado a un lado de una mesa donde estaba una gallina que estaba poniendo huevos de oro y un arpa negra donde en un extremo había una joven con vestido negro y piel pálida, con cabello rubio y ojos grisáceos. Miró mas detalladamente, dándose cuenta que ella era el arpa.

Mr. Gosh: vamos Lenore, toca una pieza para mi.

Lenore: ya he tocado bastante para ti, no pienso tocar ninguna otra pieza.

: por favor.

Se le acerca ya que el arpa era muy pequeña, pero ella le clava un cuchillo en la mano lo cual hace que se aleje.

Mr. Gosh: los accidentes pasan, enseguida vuelvo.

El gigante se levanta y se va de la habitación, Rajackmuffin se hace un lado para no ser aplastado, luego se dirige hacia la mesa escalando una de las patas hasta llegar arriba, el arpa se da cuenta de él rápidamente.

Lenore: tu quien eres??

Rajackmuffin: soy Rajackmuffin, logré venir hasta aquí por una enorme planta.

Lenore: que bien!!! Tu podrías sacarme de aquí, estoy cansada de tocar para ese gigante bueno para nada.

Rajackmuffin: esta bien te sacaré de aquí y también a la gallina.

Cuando se escucharon unos pasos Rajackmuffin tuvo que esconderse, el gigante volvió a la mesa con la mano vendada.

Mr. Gosh: toca por favor.

Lenore: sabes, pensándolo bien, si tocare una pieza.

Las cuerdas del arpa comienzan a tocar una canción de cuna haciendo que el gigante se quedara dormido, Rajackmuffin aprovecha y toma primero a la gallina.

Rajackmuffin: luego volveré por ti, no me tardo.

Lenore: ooookkkk.

Se baja rápidamente de la mesa hasta llegar a la puerta, una vez afuera baja rápidamente por la planta llegando finalmente al suelo, entra a la caballa y le muestra la gallina a Taxidermio.

Taxidermio: encontró una gallina, fabuloso.

Rajackmuffin: si, pero es una gallina que pone huevos de oro.

Rajackmuffin la deja en la mesa y se va de nuevo a la planta.

Taxidermio: a donde vas??

Rajackmuffin: a buscar otra cosa.

Luego de subir de nuevo y recorrer el castillo de nuevo, se fue hacia la mesa, el gigante seguía dormido y agarró al arpa entre sus brazos.

Lenore: volviste.

Rajackmuffin: vámonos rápido.

Cuando estaba hacia la salida el gigante despierta y ve que no esta ni su gallina ni su arma, se va caminando furiosamente, entonces se percata de que Rajackmuffin estaba huyendo con su arpa.

Mr. Gosh: regresa aquí con mi arpa.

Pero Rajackmuffin estaba muy adelantado por lo que pudo llegar hasta la planta y bajar rápidamente, pero el gigante también lo siguió.

Lenore: aaaaahhhh, ahí viene.

Rajackmuffin: ya casi llegamos.

Una vez llegado a tierra, deposito al arpa en el suelo y se fue rápidamente a buscar un hacha. Fue cortando la planta hasta que finalmente cayó junto al gigante que fue cayendo en un enorme acantilado.

Con los huevos de oro que ponía la gallina, nunca mas vivieron en la pobreza y con el arpa tenían hermosas melodías.


	12. Chapter 12

**He vuelto con este fan fic! Estaba muerto pero ahora como Lenore lo regreso a la vida, como saben Lenore la hermosa niña muerta y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo escribo por diversion.**

* * *

La sirena muerta

Había una vez, en el fondo del mar, un lugar donde habitaban sirenas, en alguna parte, una hermosa sirena de cabello rubio y blanca piel llamada Lenore, muerta que por extrañas razones había vuelto a la vida se encontraba nadando con su cola negra escuchando las conversaciones de las demás sirenas sobre como era la superficie, ella deseaba tanto ir allá, esperaba el día en que le tocara.

Era muy feliz, en ocasiones se iba hacia un lugar oculto entre las algas donde estaba la estatua de un joven príncipe que parecía humano, ella a pesar de nunca haberlo visto, estaba enamorada de aquel príncipe.

Un día por fin recibió la noticia de su fiel amigo Muffin, que podía ir a la superficie, ella encantada fue hacia allá enseguida. Se quedo fascinada al ver todo eso, el cielo estaba oscuro, pero podía distinguir varias luces que venían de un barco, ella fue acercándose y sigilosamente observo a todos los humanos que allí habían, entre ellos había uno muy pálido de cabello negro y vestido elegantemente, el cual Lenore había reconocido como el príncipe de la estatua que tenia, pero no era humano, sino un vampiro, que fue comiendo a algunos humanos que estaban en el barco por que se encontraba hambriento.

Entonces una tormenta apareció, haciendo volcar el barco y hundir al príncipe que se fue ahogando en el fondo del mar, rápidamente Lenore fue a salvarlo llevándolo a la superficie hasta una playa donde espero a que despertara.

Lenore: por favor, abre los ojos.

Cuando llego el amanecer, el fue despertando, pero solo diviso con borrosidad el rostro de Lenore, ella quería quedarse mas tiempo, pero vio que se acercaban unas personas y se fue de vuelta al mar, una joven mujer rubia observo al príncipe y mando a algunos hombres para que lo pusieran a salvo, en cuanto estuvo completamente despierto, el príncipe diviso la cara de la mujer rubia.

?: tu, me has salvado.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos inconsciente, la mujer rubia mando a los hombres a que cuidaran de el mientras se recuperara.

En el fondo del mar Lenore fue a hablar con su mejor amigo Taxidermio todo lo que había pasado.

Taxidermio: es una historia triste, pero puedo decirte donde podrías hallarlo fácilmente joven dama.

Lenore siempre iba por las noches a ver el lugar donde vivía su amado príncipe, se entero que su nombre era Ragamuffin y vivía en un palacio cerca del mar, que cada noche él iba al balcón a mirar la noche, no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que en la chica que le salvo la vida, aunque no supiera quien seria, estaba triste por no encontrarla. Asi era cada noche, Lenore siempre cantaba para captar su atención, pero él lo confundía con el canto del viento.

A los pocos días Lenore fue a ver a la bruja del mar que decía que tenia poderes que iban mas allá de todo limite.

Lenore: quiero que me convierta en humana para poder estar junto a mi principe.

Bruja del mar: te daré una poción que te dará piernas a cambio de tu voz, si quieres déjalo, pero nunca podrás ver a tu príncipe. Pero te lo advierto unas cosas, debes tener en cuenta que tiene sus riesgos, cuando tengas tus piernas a cada paso que des en tierras sentirás que caminas sobre vidrios rotos y no podrás volver a ser sirena. Y aun hay, si el príncipe se casa con otra persona que no seas tu, te convertirás en espuma de mar. Y bien, me daras tu voz o te olvidaras de todo?

Lenore: has lo que tengas que hacer.

Lenore abrió la boca y la bruja le arranco la voz, luego dio la poción, ella fue hasta la superficie y se bebió la poción, sintió mucho dolor al sentir como su cola se partía en dos para convertirse en piernas y allí quedo desmayada en medio de la playa sin ropa encima, unos sirvientes la encontraron y la cubrieron llevándola al palacio de Ragamuffin, cuando despertó, estaba con un vestido negro y en una enorme habitación y su amado príncipe a un lado.

Ragamuffin: ya has despertado, mis sirvientes te encontraron en la playa y te trajeron aquí, considérate mi invitada.

Ella intento pronunciar unas palabras, pero había recordado que ya no tenia voz, observo sus piernas y al levantarse se iba cayendo, pero Ragamuffin la sostuvo prometió cuidarla hasta que se recuperara y pudiera encontrar a su familia. Al día siguiente, Lenore practicaba su caminar y tal como la bruja le había dicho, cada paso que daba Lenore sentía que caminaba sobre vidrios rotos y eso le dolía mucho. Al pasar el tiempo ignoro el dolor y logro caminar como toda una humana, cuando fue a ver a Ragamuffin para un paseo, lo encontró con una mujer rubia sostenida de la mano.

Ragamuffin: te presento a mi prometida que acaba de llegar hoy, quien iba a pensar que fue ella quien me salvo.

¿?: así es, lo encontré la playa y lo traje de vuelta a su hogar.

Lenore no se lo podía creer, si tan solo pudiera decirle que ella fue quien la salvo y no la mujer rubia que estaba a su lado, se fue corriendo llorando tristemente. Al día siguiente se habían casado y ahora estaban en un enorme barco y ella estaba también mirando el océano, cuando vio asomarse a Taxidermio desde el mar.

Taxidermio: joven dama, le he traído la solución para que no se convierta en espuma de mar.

Y le lanza un puñal de plata.

Taxidermio: me lo dio la bruja del mar a cambio de mis cuernos, tiene que matar al príncipe, así podrás volver a ser una sirena.

Lenore fue hacia el camarote donde estaban los recién casado, saco el puñal, pero se detuvo, no tenia valor para hacerlo con quien amaba tanto, así que mato a la mujer rubia que le había quitado a quien amaba. Cuando salió del camarote tiro el puñal al mar y se arrojo ella también, convirtiéndose en espuma de mar.

A la mañana siguiente, Ragamuffin se había comido el cadáver de su esposa, se puso triste por que Lenore ya no estaba en el barco, la había buscado por todo el lugar, sin encontrarla. Cuando regreso a su reino en la noche, podía escuchar una hermosa voz como nunca antes había oído una cuando el viento comenzó a soplar.

Y aquí termina la historia, de la sirena muerta que se enamoro de un príncipe vampiro, que cambio su voz por piernas, su amor le fue arrebatado y se convirtió en espuma de mar, pero se dice que ella todavía puede cantarle a su amado cada vez que el viento sopla sobre el mar.


	13. Chapter 13

**Aqui va otro Cuento de Lenore, como saben, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo escribo por diversion, aqui tengo uno muy especial por que tendre a unas invitadas especiales.**

* * *

Las tres niñas raras

Habia una vez, en alguna parte de este mundo, tres niñas que estaban jugando en un patio de una enorme casa, una era considerada rara, tenia el cabello negro al igual que su atuendo, su nombre era Emily Strange, otra era que algunos decian que estaba demente, su nombre era Wenesday Adams y la ultima era una niña que habia muerto y fue embalsamada regresando luego a la vida, su nombre era Lenore Nevermore. Las tres estaban jugando a su manera, hasta que Lenore propuso algo ya que se estaba aburriendo.

Lenore: que les parece si construimos una casita club para reunirnos.

Emily: no creo que sea buena idea.

Entonces el buen amigo de Lenore Taxidermio salio de la casa escuchando la conversacion.

Taxidermio: que les parece si ponemos esto interesante? Cada quien construira una casita y la que sea la mejor sera la casita club.

Wenesday: eso me parece interesante.

Lenore: a mi me parece genial.

Emily: como sea.

Y cada quien fue a construir su casita, Wenesday construia su casita con cabello de sus cabezas de muñecas decapitadas, Emily construia su casa con huesos y Lenore la costruia con madera que se usaban para construir los ataudes, o tambien usaba ladrillos.

Cuando ya tenian sus casas ya hechas, Mr. Gosh se habia enterado de que Lenore habia cosntruido una casita club, pero no sabia cual de todas seria, asi que probo primero con la de Wenesday y toco la puerta.

Mr. Gosh: dejame entrar por favor.

Wenesday: no voy a dejarte entrar.

Mr. Gosh: bueno, voy a derrivar la casa.

Y entonces Mr. Gosh consigue un ventilador gigante **(N/A: no me pregunten de donde lo saco, por que no lo mandaria a soplar y soplar**) como la casa era de cabello, se pudo derrivar facilmente y el cabello de muñeca se fue volando, entonces Wenesday se fue. Al darse cuente de su error, Mr. Gosh se fue a la casa de huesos y toco la puerta.

Mr. Gosh: dejame entrar por favor.

Emily: no te dejare entrar.

Mr. Gosh: entonces derrivare la casa.

Saco unos cuantos huesos y la casa de derrumbo, Emily se fue de alli. Por ultimo Mr. Gosh se fue a la casa de madera y ladrillos donde Lenore estaba reunida con las tres.

Mr. Gosh: Lenore, dejame entrar.

Wenesday: no lo hagas, el derrumbo mi casa.

Emily: y tambien la mia.

Lenore: no te dejare entrar, mi casita club es solo para gente exclusiva.

Mr. Gosh: entonces derrivare la casa.

Pero por mas que pudo, no la derrivo, estaba muy bien construida, asi que fue entrando por la chimenea, Lenore ya no tenia previsto asi que metio un cohete en la chimenea **(N/A: niños, no intenten esto en casa), **lo encendio y fue rapidamente a parar hacia Mr. Gosh que salio volando y explotando junto con el cohete.

Y asi las tres niñas tuvieron su fiesta de te tranquilamente.


	14. Chapter 14

**No se me ocurria otra cosa en mucho tiempo, por lo que no pude seguir publicando y quiero decir antes que no le veo nada de malo copiar cuentos infantiles que ya existen colocandoles un poco de humor negro o el estilo de Lenore, por que no veo en ninguna regla que no este permitido eso. **

**Ya dije en el summary que sera una serie de cuentos y de algunas de sus aventuras.**

**Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen, solo escribo por diversion. **

* * *

El robot de Lenore

Como siempre nuestra pequeña niña muerta Lenore estaba paseando por la ciudad con su gatito muerto, nadie notaba su verdadera naturaleza, ella va alegremente arrastro por la cola a su gatito cuando de repente divisa un cartel que decia: ''Feria de Robots, construye uno y ganaras"

-Eso suena divertido-

Se va rapidamente a su casa para empezar su trabajo, pero habia un pequeño problema. ¿Como se construye un robot? Asi que salio de vuelta a la ciudad y se consiguio con un puesto de revistas y comenzó a buscar alguna que dijera como se construia un robot. Mientras esto pasaba en el puesto de revistas se aparece un hombre de cabello negro, una camisa oscura como sus pantalones y zapatos, con varios tatuajes en sus brazos y algunos en la zona del cuello.

-Me pareces conocida pequeña- dijo el hombre al ver a Lenore.

-¿Ah si? No sabia que me conocias-

-Se que te he visto en alguna parte, pero no recuerdo en donde-

-Bueno, yo estoy buscando una revista que diga como construir un robot, tal vez tu puedas ayudarme-

El hombre fue a ver si habia una por ahi y cuando la encontró se la entrego a Lenore, esta muy sonriente se despide del hombre y se va directo a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa comienza a hojear la revista para ver como podria hacer un robot, solo necesitaba algunas piezas para poder hacerlo, fue buscando pieza por pieza lo que encontraba por toda su casa y fue armando poco a poco al robot.

Cuando llego el dia de la feria de robots, muchas de las personas habian traido increibles robots, los jueces fueron pasando por cada mesa mirando a los robots, uno era un robot que limpiaba el suelo, otro fabricaba composta, otro tostaba panecillos y otro lavaba ropa. Finalmente llego el turno de Lenore y mostro a su robot, una extraña caja metalica desfigurada con cuchillos y muchas otras armas arlededor, lo activa y este sale disparando matando a todas las personas que habia el la feria lo que termino con un enorme charco de sangre en el piso y varios manchones de sangre y organos en la pared.

-Wow, no crei que fuera a hacer eso, solo esperaba a que cortara el pan-

En un rincon que habia en el lugar de la feria, unos pequeños aplausos se escuchan mientras se va acercando un sujeto alto, vestido de negro con cabello revoloteado y unas botas muy peculiares.

-Tu robot estuvo fascinante, nunca en mi vida un gran derramamiento de sangre en solo 10 minutos- opino en sujeto mientras se acercaba a Lenore.

El robot se fue acercando rapidamente a Lenore con la intencion de matarla, entonces el sujeto arroja un balde de agua y este se detiene dando pequeños cortes circuitos.

-¿En serio crees que te gusto?- se sorprendio Lenore-Es una lastima que ya no vaya a funcionar-

-Yo podria arreglarlo y mejorarlo un poco-

-Entonces puedes llevartelo-

El sujeto agarra al robot de Lenore y coloca dentro de una caja llevandoselo arrastrando hasta la salida.

-Hasta luego- se despidio Lenore.

A pesar de lo que habia se fue muy contenta para su casa donde la esperaba Ragamuffin.

-No me digas que ganasta en la feria de robots-

-No, pero hice un nuevo amigo-

* * *

**Siento la demora, la universidad me tiene hasta el tope con examenes y eso, adivinen quien fue el sujeto del puesto de revista y quien en la feria de robots.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Como sabes los personajes de Lenore no me pertenecen, solo escribo por diversión.**

* * *

La princesa muerta y el cuchillo

Había una vez un vampiro que vivía en un enorme castillo acompañado de su fiel sirviente Taxidermio, el buscaba desesperada mente a una compañera con la cual vivir, pero por mas que la buscó no la encontró, viajó por todas partes y ninguna le parecía la indicada, si no les gustaba se las comía.

-Es inutil Taxidermio, no voy a poder conseguir una compañera que sea digna para mi-

-Se que es dificil joven Ragamuffin, pero no siempre se puede conseguir a una princesa-

-Es lo que quiero, una princesa, pero no como a esas que me he comido, si no una princesa autentica-

Siguió entonces buscando, pero ninguna le parecía la indicada y se las fue comiendo. Estaba ya cansado de buscar que se rindió y se encerró en su habitación, Taxidermio estaba preocupado al ver que no salia.

Una noche una gran tormenta azoto el lugar, durante días y noches, entonces una noche alguien toca la puerta del castillo, cuando Taxidermio abre ve a una joven pálida, de cabello rubio, con adornos de craneo en su pelo y vestida de negro, toda muy desarreglada y tan empapada que el agua salia de uno de sus zapatos.

-¿Podria darme cobijo señor? Tengo mucho frío-

Taxidermio se le rompe el corazón al ver el aspecto de la joven que la invita a entrar, en el camino le explica que Ragamuffin el dueño del castillo se siente muy solitario por no conseguir a una autentica princesa y para su asombro ella le explica que se llama Lenore y que esta muerta y fue embalsamada, por alguna razón que desconoce ha vuelto a la vida.

-Puedo asegurarle que soy una autentica princesa a pesar de mi estado muerta-viva-

-Bien joven Lenore, eso ya lo veremos-

No hace mucho Taxidermio acababa de descubrir un método para poder saber si una chica era una autentica princesa, pero antes debía presentar a Lenore con Ragamuffin, lo cual costo mucho trabajo por que Ragamuffin no quería salir, aunque lograron convencerlo después, él quedó impresionado por la belleza de la joven pero no se convencia si de verdad era una autentica princesa.

-Ya veremos si lo es joven Ragamuffin-

Taxidermio arregló una habitación para Lenore con una cama con 20 colchas y 20 edredones, debajo de todo esto coloco un pequeño cuchillo que estaba en una plataforma con la punta hacia arriba y alli encima de todos esos 20 colchas y 20 endredones pusieron a Lenore a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente le preguntaron como habia dormido, ella estaba con un aspecto horrible, despeinada y mas vestida y una enormes orejas debajo de sus ojos. Ragamuffin estaba presente para ver el resultado del experimento de Taxidermio

-Dormí muy mal, en toda la noche no pegue un ojo, pareciera que algo me hubiera apuñalado toda la noche debajo de los colchones-

-¡Aja! Ella es una autentica princesa joven Ragamuffin, aunque este muerta, solo una verdadera princesa pude ser tan delicada y sensible para poder notar el cuchillo debajo de los 20 colchones y 20 edredones-

Solo con esto Ragamuffin estuvo seguro que Lenore era una autentica princesa por lo que la escogió como su compañera y el cuchillo pasó a ser parte del museo si es que Lenore no lo ha tomado para matar a una persona por accidente.


	16. Chapter 16

**Siento la tardanza, es que la universidad me tenia llena de trabajos, al fin de vacaciones y aqui les traigo otro cuento de Lenore.**

**Como saben los personajes de Lenore no me pertenecen, solo escribo por diversión.**

* * *

Lenore en la tierra de Hoz

Había una vez en una pequeña granja una pequeña niña muerta llamada Lenorothy, ella vivía con su amigo Taxidermio que la habia cuidado como si fuera su propia hija junto a su mascota Malakai, Ragamuffin, un vampiro come-humanos que ayudaba en los trabajos de la granja y el Monstruo Muffin que se encargaba de preparar unos ricos muffin. Esa tarde Lenorothy estaba intentando sacar a los pollitos del corral, pero cada vez que lo hacia los apretaba tan fuerte que morian al instante, Taxidermio que estaba cerca tuvo que recoger a los pollitos muertos para poder disecarlos.

-Mejor que vayas a jugar a otra parte joven dama, yo me ocupare de todo esto. Necesitas mucho cariño para tratar a los animales pequeños-

Lenorothy se fue a jugar al corral donde estaban los cerdos, subiéndose a la valla como si fuera una equilibrista, pero entonces se cae a donde estan los cerdos negros que estuvieron a punto de morderla de no ser por que Ragamuffin estuvo cerca y les arranco la cabeza, la toma en brazos para poder sacarla del corral.

-Debes tener mas cuidado con eso Lenorothy, no estare todo el tiempo cerca para salvarte. Te hace falta pensar bien las cosas antes de actuar-

Luego se fue a la cocina a comerse unos muffins recien preparados que habia hecho el Monstruo Muffin el cual no pudo charlar con Lenorothy ya que tuvo que seguir cocinando mas muffins.

Como nadie le prestaba atención salio a pasear por los campos de la granja muy felizmente junto con Malakai, hasta que se dio cuenta que un tornado se aproximaba hacia ella, asi que salió corriendo y se escondió en un almacén de carne que estaba abandonado, el tornado atrapó el almacén de carne y Lenorothy sintió vueltas y en un segundo se desmayó.

Cuando despertó, se encuentra en un extraño sitio que no era la granja, un lugar muy alegre pero con un toque siniestro, entonces vio como varios duendes se le acercaban a ella alegremente.

-¡Hurra, ha matado a la bruja mala!- exclamaron los duendes alegremente.

-¿Cual bruja mala?- preguntó Lenorothy.

Los duendes señalaron el almacén, debajo de este yacía un cuerpo aplastado con un charco de sangre, se le fueron amontonando todos exclamando por la muerte de la bruja. Lenorothy se va dentro del almacén para sacar a Malakai y algunos cuchillos que se los va tirando a los duendes que caen muertos en el piso.

-Sabes Malakai, creo que ya no estamos en casa-

Del cielo se aparece un hada que se va acercando a Lenorothy.

-¿Estas perdida pequeña?- le pregunta con una voz dulce.

-Pues si, un tornado me trajo hasta aquí y lo que quiero es regresar a mi casa donde están mis amigos seguramente esperándome para tomar el te-

-Bueno, lo que tienes que hacer es seguir el camino que esta manchado de sangre, te llevara a la tierra de Hoz, allí hay un mago que te ayudara-

Con esto el hada desaparecio, Lenorothy se preguntaba a que se referia con eso con un camino manchado de sangre hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta que la sangre de la bruja se estaba esparciendo por un camino de baldosas amarillas y también ensucio sus zapatos, asi que Lenore fue siguiendo ese camino.

Despues de tanto caminar se encontro con un cementerio donde en frente estaba un esqueleto colgado como si fuera un espantapajaros. Habian dos caminos y ella no sabia cual podria ser el correcto.

-¿Cual de los dos debo tomar?-

-La derecha, o mejor la izquierda-

Lenorothy busco de donde habia provenido esa voz y se dio cuenta que era del esqueleto.

-¿Puedes hablar?- preguntó Lenorothy.

-Claro que puedo hablar-

-Me gustaria poder hablar, pero debo ir a la tierra de Hoz para ver al mago, me dijeron que podria regresarme a casa-

-Te acompaño, tal vez me de un cerebro para pensar-

-Bien, iremos a la derecha, se ve muy lindo- dijo alegremente Lenorothy.

Y asi los dos van caminando por el camino que escogió Lenorothy, cuando se detienen se encuentran en un bosque todo marchito, entonces ven que sentado sobre una roca estaba un muñeco de trapo de gran tamaño destrozado y le faltaban las piernas.

-¿Que les paso a tus piernas?- le preguntó Lenorothy.

-Unos pajaros me arrancaron los hilos de mis piernas, tal vez esten por ahi-

Lenorothy y el esqueleto fueron buscando por todas partes las piernas del muñeco, cuando la encontraron se las devolvieron, por suerte el muñeco tenia una caja con agujas e hilos y Lenorothy era buena cosiendo asi que empezo a coserle las piernas. Cuando termino el muñeco se levanto y le dio las gracias.

-No hay de que muñeco-

-¿A donde se dirigen ustedes?- les preguntó el muñeco.

-A la tierra de Hoz para ver al mago para que pueda regresarme a casa- contesto Lenorothy

-Y para que pueda darme un cerebro- respondio el esqueleto.

-Ire con ustdes, quiero tener un corazon para tener sentimientos-

Y asi los tres siguieron caminando hasta que en el camino se les aparecio una quimera que rugio muy fuertes, Lenorothy, el esqueleto y el muñeco de trapo gritaron asustados y la quimera se asusto tambien y se oculto.

-¿Se asusto?- pregunto sorprendida Lenorothy.

La quimera sale de su escondite temblando de miedo.

-Es que soy cobarde, que verguenza la mia-

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo el muñeco de trapo- Todos tenemos miedo alguna vez-

-Pero yo no puedo ser cobarde ¿Que diran las otras quimeras?-

-¿Que tal si nos acompañas a la tierra de Hoz?- sugirio Lenorothy- Tal vez pueda ayudarte el mago-

-¿Crees que me pueda dar valor?-

-Eso espero, por que yo quiero un cerebro-

-Y yo un corazón-

-Y yo quiero irme a casa-

Entonces siguieron su camino Lenorothy, el esqueleto, la quimera y el muñeco de trapo. Hasta que se encontraron en un jardin lleno de flores secas donde se aparecieron uno monos voladores que comenzaron a atacarlos, Lenorothy los corto con un cuchillo que tenia guardado.

-¿Que es esto?- se preguntó Lenorothy.

-Deben ser los monos voladores del brujo Mr Gosh-

Fueron atacándolos hasta que Lenorothy los corta con un cuchillo que tenia guardado. Continuaron rapidamente su camino hasta llegar por fin a la tierra de Hoz donde fueron recibidos por el mago de Hoz que al parecer era una enorme cabeza flotante, los cuatro dijeron lo que querian al mago y el les dijo que no les daria nada hasta que tuvieran la varita de la bruja. Asi que Lenorothy, el esqueleto, la quimera y el muñeco de trapo fueron a buscar esa varita.

El unico problema que tenian era como iban a entrar.

-¡Tengo una idea!- exclamó el esqueleto.

La idea del esqueleto fue en que debian golpear algunos guardias para disfrazarse, cosa que fue bastante fácil ya que Lenorothy pudo matar a algunos, aunque la mayoria fue por accidente. Al estar dentro fueron buscando por todas partes la varita, finalmente Lenorothy la consigue en una habitacion y cuando estan a punto de irse de aparece el brujo Mr Gosh.

-Vaya vaya, asi que ustedes quieren quitarme mi varita-

Rapidamente agarra a Lenorothy de un brazo y la mira fijamente.

-Tu debes ser la que mataste a mi hermana, pero no importa, te puedo perdonar si aceptas ser mi compañera-

Lenorothy lo que hace es cortarle el brazo para quitarse de ese agarre, en cuanto estuvo libre ella junto con sus amigos salieron corriendo, Mr Gosh trata de agarrarla pero la quimera se lo impide rugiendo frente a el. Mr Gosh estaba tan molesto que los encerro a los tres excepto a Lenorothy que la deja encadenada en la pared de su cuarto.

-Ahi te quedaras hasta que aceptes ser mia- le dijo Mr Gosh acariciando su cara.

Cuando esta por irse, Lenorothy le arroga un cubo de agua que estaba cerca de donde estaba, entonces Mr Gosh se derritio y aprovecho para liberarse tomando la llave que estaba en lo que quedaba de Mr Gosh. Tomó su varita y liberó a sus amigos que quedaron felices por Lenorothy.

Al llegar de nuevo a la tierra de Hoz, le mostraron la varita al mago pero este no estaba dispuesto a concederles sus deseos ya que segun el no estaban listos para merecerlos, Malakai que va fisgoneando por ahí descubre una camara secreta donde esta escondido un sujeto de cabello negro con tatuajes en sus brazos manipulando una especie de maquina, todos se acercan hacia donde estaba el sujeto.

-Esta bien, lo confieso, yo soy el mago de Hoz- dijo el sujeto- Pero no soy realmente mago, me nombraron así la gente de esta tierra-

-¿Entonces no cumplirá nuestros deseos?- pregunto decepcionado el esqueleto.

-En realidad no es necesario, esqueleto tu eres inteligente, solo que te hace falta un diploma.

De una bolsa saca un diploma y se lo entrega al esqueleto.

-Quimera, eres valiente, solo que te hace una medalla-

De la misma bolsa saca una medalla que dice ''VALOR''.

Entonces el muñeco de trapo comienza a llorar.

-Esto es hermoso. Ahora se que tengo corazon, por que sufro-

-¿Y para mi no hay nada?- pregunto Lenorothy.

-Tal vez haya una manera, sigueme-

Se van todos hacia afuera donde habia un enorme globo lo suficientemente grande para llevar a dos personas.

-Lo he estado construyendo para poder irme de aqui. Podremos irnos juntos-

Cuando el globo esta hacia arriba Lenorothy se da cuenta que Malakai esta abajo, asi que salta del globo para recuperarlo, no contaba con que el globo no podia detenerse y seguia subiendo hasta arriba. Se pone muy triste al peder la oportunidad de regresar a casa.

De repente, la misma hada que vio antes se le aparece y le pregunta por que esta triste.

-Es solo que perdi la oportunidad de irme a casa-

-Pequeña, todo este tiempo podrías haberte ido a casa, usando tus zapatos que pisaron la sangre de la bruja. Solo junta tus talones, cierra tus ojos y di ''No hay lugar como el hogar''-

-Todo este tiempo podria haberme ido a casa y tu no dijiste nada- se enfando Lenorothy- Me atacaron unos monos voladores, viaje por muchos kilometros hacia la tierra de Hoz, tuve que ir al castillo del brujo Mr Gosh que estaba a punto de hacerme prisionera para siempre. ¡Y AHORA ME DICES QUE PODRIA HABERME IDO A CASA DESDE UN PRINCIPIO!-

-Bueno lo que pasa es que...-

Pero el hada no pudo continuar por que Lenorothy la habia golpeado con un enorme mazo hasta dejarla muerta. Despues de despedirse de sus amigos, Lenorothy junto sus talones, cerro los ojos y repitio ''No hay lugar como el hogar''.

Al abrir los ojos se encontraba en su cama rodeada por sus amigos Taxidermio, Ragamuffin y el Mounstro de Muffin.

-Por fin despertaste joven dama, debiste darte un golpe muy fuerte- murmuro Taxidermio- Ragamuffin me dijo que te encontro desmayada en un almacen de carne-.

-Me alegra mucho estar en casa señor Taxidermio-.

-Bueno, ahora vayamos a tomar el te, el Mounstro de Muffin preparo unos muffins como a ti te gustan-

Y todos se fueron a tomar el te.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos, aqui sigo con mi fic Cuentos de Lenore, aunque no se si pronto termine por que no he conseguido mas cuentos, o tal vez si lo continue, pero quien sabe, es como la historia sin fin.**

**Como saben los personajes de Lenore no me pertenecen, solo escribo por diversión.**

* * *

La salida al cine

Lenore se encontraba en su casa aburrida sin saber que hacer, ya había jugado con sus gatitos y ahora estaban ''dormidos'' según ella, leyó los libros que tenia y trató de aniquilar a Mr Gosh dos veces, su aburrimiento se quito cuando vio en el periódico que había unas funciones en el cine, pensó que seria divertido poder ir a uno después de mucho tiempo de no haber ido a uno. Fue en busca de su amigo Ragamuffin que no le pareció un poco buena la idea, pero como Lenore insistió tanto decidió dejarla ir, no creia que seria posible que lastimara a alguien en el cine.

Los dos junto con Taxidermio salieron al cine, primero escogieron la pelicula en la taquillas, todo parecio estar bien por el momento hasta que Lenore se tropezó con una maquina de goma de mascar y se rompió dejando esparcidas todas las bolitas de goma de mascar. Muchos comenzaron a tropezarse con las bolitas y algunos lograron romperse el cuello por que cuando cayeron sus cabezas se toparon con algunas sillas que había alli, hubo uno que al resbalarse lanzo su bebida enorme hacia el sujeto que vendía palomitas que al darle tan fuerte el refresco su cara termino en la freidora de churros.

Cuando Taxidermio termino de comprar las palomitas, la soda y los nachos Ragamuffin se encargo se llevar a Lenore adentro de la sala donde proyectaban la pelicula. Todo parecía estar bien hasta que un tipo comenzó a hablar por el celular cosa que molesto mucho a Lenore por que no la dejaban oír la película asi que trataba de decirle al señor que se callara ya que se encontraba cerca de donde estaba, minutos después escuchaba como alguien comenzaba a pelear con otra persona en la parte trasera de la sala, uno de esos tipos parecía que estaba loco por que gritaba cosas sobre que hay un extraterrestre en la sala. Luego otras discusiones y gritos de quien-sabe-que-persona-estará-gritando-en-el-cine-ahora. La gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando alguien grito algo sobre unos tacos.

-¡YA ESTA BIEN! AL PROXIMO QUE DIGA ALGO LO MATARE- se escucho una voz en la parte de atrás de la sala por lo que todos se quedaron callados.

El resto de la película parecía estar bien ahora que Lenore había pegado la boca del señor que hablaba por celular con pegamento de quien-sabe-donde-saco-el-pegamento-por-que-no-lo-se.

-Ragamuffin, tengo que ir al baño- dijo en un susurro Lenore a Ragamuffin que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Date prisa-

Lenore se levanto de su asiento y salio directamente al baño. Cuando regreso se olvido en que fila se había sentado así que se sentó por accidente en la parte de atrás de la sala y al lado de ella se encontraba el mismo sujeto que habia amenazado con matar a quien hablara.

-¿Me pasas las palomitas?- pregunto Lenore pensando que a su lado estaba Ragamuffin.

Recibe las palomitas y se da cuenta que el que esta a su lado no es Ragamuffin.

-Perdon ¿no ha visto a mi amigo Ragamuffin por aquí?-

-No conozco a ningún Ragamo...o como se diga- dijo el sujeto mirando la pantalla.

Luego se voltea hacia donde esta Lenore.

-Perdon, pero estas sentada en el asiento que ocupa mi vecino-

-Debo haberme equivocado, lamento haberme sentado aquí, lo que pasa es que fui al baño y se me olvido en donde esta mi asiento-

-Que coincidencia, mi ex-novia con su amiga y mi vecino tambien fueron al baño. Se tardan demasiado-

Después de esa pequeña charla Lenore fue buscando su asiento, no sin antes encontrarse un cuchillo en el suelo con un mango de forma extraña. Cada vez que buscaba su asiento se equivocaba y se tropezaba apuñalando a alguien con el cuchillo que tenia en la mano. Hasta que finalmente encontro su asiento justo cuando la pelicula estaba por terminarse.

-Alli estas Lenore, te tardaste mucho en el baño-

-Joven dama, se ha perdido de toda la película. Hubo un pequeño niño que se sento aqui pensando que era su asiento hace algunas horas-

Salieron del cine todos felices por la pelicula que vieron, Lenore fue contando lo mucho que le gusto el final cosa que no le gusto a la gente que iba a entrar en la sala por que precisamente conto el final de la pelicula y ya le arruinaron el dia segun ellos. Taxidermio se despide de sus amigos y se va.

-Por cierto- murmuró Ragamuffin-¿De donde sacaste ese cuchillo?-

Lenore se mira su mano y nota que tenia el cuchillo en la mano.

-Me lo encontre-

Entonces se escuchan unos gritos en la sala debido al montón de cadáveres que encontraron en la sala donde salió Lenore.

-Mejor vamonos de aqui Lenore, tira ese cuchillo-

Lenore lo lanza y le da a un sujeto que se le queda clavado en el ojo y después los dos se van del cine como si nada hubiera pasado.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola a todos, aqui sigo con mi fic Cuentos de Lenore, parece que el fic sera mucho mas largo de lo que tenia planeado.**

**Como saben los personajes de Lenore no me pertenecen, solo escribo por diversión.**

* * *

Lenoricitos de oro y los tres Gosh

Habia una vez una niña muerta que que había regresado a la vida llamada Lenore, tenia un cabello dorado con hermosos rizos amarillos por lo que se gano el apodo de Lenoricitos de oro.

Un dia estaba en casa de su amigo Taxidermio jugando en el jardin, entonces se adentro al bosque, pero fue tanto que se perdió, hasta que divisa una cabaña no muy lejos de donde estaba. Cuando se acerco a la cabaña toco la puerta y nadie respondio, asi que entró a ver quien vivía por allí. En la mesa estaba servida tres platos de avena, como Lenoricitos tenia hambre fue y probo el primer plato.

-¡Este esta muy caliente!-

Luego prueba el segundo.

-Este esta muy fria-

Entonces prueba el tercero y estaba muy rico, cuando se lo comio todo fue a sentarse en una de las tres sillas que habia en la casa, probo la primera, pero estaba muy alta, fue hacia la segunda pero estaba muy mediana, probo la tercera que era junto a su medida, pero se rompio al instante.

Estaba tan cansada que fue a dormirse; en la parte de arriba había tres camas, probo la primera pero estaba muy dura, luego la segunda pero estaba muy blanda, luego la tercera y era tan cómoda que se durmió al instante.

Horas mas tarde entraron a la casa tres personas que vivian allí las cuales se apellidaban Gosh: Papa Gosh, Mama Gosh y Gosh hijo. Cuando van a comer se dan cuenta que algo andaba mal.

-Alguien probo mi avena- dijo Papa Gosh.

-Alguien probo mi avena- dijo Mama Gosh.

-Alguien probo mi avena y se la comio toda- dijo Gosh hijo.

Revisaron la casa y vieron las sillas.

-Alguien se sento en mi silla- dijo Papa Gosh.

-Alguien se sento en mi silla- dijo Mama Gosh.

-Alguien se sento en mi silla y la rompio- dijo Gosh hijo.

Fueron hacia arriba y revisaron las camas.

-Alguien se acosto en mi cama- dijo Papa Gosh.

-Alguien se acosto en mi cama- dijo Mama Gosh.

-Alguien se acosto en mi cama y sigue aqui- dijo Gosh hijo.

Al despertar Lenoricitos de oro vio a tres pares de ojos viendola.

-Papa ¿Me la puedo quedar?- pregunto Gosh hijo- Es muy bonita-

-Por su puesto que si hijo-

Lenoricitos de oro grito tan fuerte que se escucho al otro lado del bosque. Lo segundo que paso fue que Lenoricitos de oro salio corriendo mientras era perseguida por Gosh hijo ya que este intentaba abrazarla.

-Ya veras, nos vamos a divertir juntos-

Entonces Lenoricitos de oro toma un cuchillo de la cocina y se lo lanza a Gosh hijo dándole en la cabeza. Minutos despues lo hizo con Papa Gosh y Mama Gosh hasta quedar todos muertos. Se va rápidamente de la casa y regresa con su amigo Taxidermio el cual la estaba buscando, entonces ella le cuenta la terrible experiencia y promete no volver a salir sola a ninguna parte.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a todos, aqui sigo con mi fic Cuentos de Lenore, gracias por las sugerencias, voy a ver cuales tomo en cuenta. Me alegra que les guste. En este cuento traigo invitados especiales.**

**Como saben los personajes de Lenore no me pertenecen, solo escribo por diversión.**

* * *

Los seis murcielagos gigantes

Había una vez hace mucho tiempo en un enorme castillo vivian seis príncipes y una princesa. Sus nombres eran: Beetlejuice, Johnny, Zim, Dib, Kelton, Squee y Lenore.

El rey de ese reino se sentía muy solo desde que murió su esposa por lo que contrajo matrimonio con otra mujer que resulto ser una bruja quien lo asesino despues de casarse. Una noche la bruja intento asesinar a los principes pero no lo logro por que descubrieron su plan a tiempo, asi que fueron a esconderse en una cabaña que quedaba en el bosque donde estarían a salvo. Pero para su mala suerte la bruja los localizo a los seis ya que Lenore se habia ido al bosque a perseguir unos conejos.

-¡La bruja! ¡Nos ha descubierto!- grito Squee muy asustado.

-¡Nos defenderemos como podamos. No podrás con nosotros bruja!- exclamó Dib.

-¿Están seguros?-

La bruja lanzo unas capas negras al cielo que fueron cayendo en los seis principes, que al instante que convirtieron en murciélagos gigantes. Cuando la bruja se fue Lenore había visto como los seis murciélagos se fueron volando, asi que los fue siguiendo hasta llegar a una cueva.

-Lenore, nos alegra que estes a salvo- dijo Johnny.

-Si tan solo pudiera romper ese hechizo- murmuro Lenore tristemente.

-Hay una manera- dijo una voz que venia de los arboles.

Lenore se voltea a ver quien es y se aparece una bruja de cabello azul.

-Hay una manera de romper el hechizo, pero requiere sacrificio. Tienes que tener seis capas con ortigas y cuando las termines empaparlas con sangre, pero durante el periodo que las estes tejiendo no debes hablar ni reirte no importa lo que pase-

-Haré lo que sea para romper el hechizo- contesto Lenore.

La bruja desapareció y Lenore fue en busqueda de ortigas para empezar a tejer.

Durante el periodo que ella fue tejiendo, los murcielagos no pudieron evitar sentirse tristes por Lenore que la veian como sus manos se estaban lastimando por tanto tejer.

-¿Por que no descansas?- le sugirió Dib.

Pero Lenore solo se volteó y no dijo palabra alguna y continuó tejiendo.

Así que se alejo de la cueva por que no quería que sufrieran, se sento debajo de un labor y siguio su labor sin poder decir ni una sola palabra.

Cerca se encontraba un príncipe de otro reino que era un vampiro inmortal llamado Ragamuffin cabalgando por el bosque junto con su fiel consejero Taxidermio, de repente divisan a Lenore tejiendo una capa con ortigas, Ragamuffin se queda maravillado por la belleza de Lenore por lo que se le acerca a saludar, pero Lenore no emite palabra alguna.

-Te llevare a mi castillo hermosa joven-

Se la llevo al castillo y por mas que le hablara no emitió palabra alguna, pero su belleza y su dulce mirada cautivaron al corazón del vampiro a pesar que le parecía extraño que tejiera con ortigas y Taxidermio le parecía una dulce persona y penso que seria una buena compañera para Ragamuffin.

Lenore continuo tejiendo hasta haber terminado las capas, luego fue a buscar donde podría conseguir sangre, encontró en los pasillos del castillo a una cocinera y se la llevó a su cuarto donde la decapito y con la sangre que se derramó fue empapando las capas, uno de los guardias vio con horror esto y fue avisar a los otros guardias y la apresaron acusándola de ser una bruja al ver las capas manchadas de sangre. Pero Ragamuffin no creía ni una palabra de esto.

-Por favor, di algo para que crean tu inocencia joven dama- le suplico Taxidermio.

Pero Lenore solo miraba tristemente y no decía ni una sola palabra, no quería decir palabra alguna hasta estar segura que el hechizo se rompería. Se la llevaron afuera para quemarla y la ataron a la hoguera, cuando de repente, seis murciélagos gigantes aparecieron y uno de ellos fue matando a los guardias y otros dos desatan a Lenore, ella aprovecha la oportunidad para lanzar las capas al aire, los seis murciélagos las agarran y se transforman en principes nuevamente.

-¡Lo hice! ¡He roto el hechizo!- exclamo de alegría Lenore.

Entonces pudo explicarle a Ragamuffin sobre el hechizo de la bruja y acerca del por que no podia hablar ni reir.

-Es usted muy valiente joven dama, el sacrificarse así para salvarlos- murmuró Taxidermio.

Al dia siguiente los seis príncipes tuvieron que irse del castillo para poder recuperar su reino ahora que tenían fuerzas suficientes para vencer a la bruja.

-Hasta luego Lenore- se despidió Squee.

-Espero que seas muy feliz aqui- dijo Johnny.

-Vendremos a visitarte algun dia- murmuró Dib.

-Jamas olvidaremos tu gran sacrificio- soltó Zim.

Y todos vivieron felices eternamente, bueno, la mayoría.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola a todos, aqui sigo con mi fic. Me tardo por que tengo que agregarle a los cuentos el toque de Lenore para que se vean divertidos, aqui les va otro.**

**Como saben los personajes de Lenore no me pertenecen, solo escribo por diversión.**

* * *

La costurera valiente

Había una vez en un pequeño pueblito una costurera muerta que habia regresado a la vida en extrañas circunstancias llamada Lenore, ella trabajaba como costurera en ese pueblo pero no habia tenido varios clientes en varios dias lo cual la ponia muy triste por que solo le quedaba un pedazo de queso para poder comer.

Estaba sentada en su silla cociendo un vestido cuando vio 7 ratones apareciendo en la mesa, de seguro querian comerse el queso que alli estaba, asi que Lenore agarro un hacha que encontro en el armario y de un hachazo decapito a los 7 ratones.

-Y de un solo hachazo, debo ser muy valiente, esto deben saberlo todos-

Entonces se puso a coser un poncho bordandole la inscripción "Siete de un hachazo". Cuando lo termino agarro su pedazo de queso por si le daba hambre y se fue a caminar por el pueblo demostrando su poncho a la gente que quedaban sorprendidos por la inscripción.

Saliendo de la ciudad, se encontró un pajarito atrapado y lo guardo en su bolsillo. Continuo su camino hasta llegar a la frontera donde consiguio un gigante con cabeza de trapo y ojos de boton que al verla la levanto con su enorme mano.

-Vaya, pero si eres muy bonita- dijo el gigante viendola maravillado- Me llamo Mr. Gosh, ¿Como te llamas hermosa dama?-

-Me llamo Lenore y mas te vale que me sueltes o no querras vertelas conmigo. Observa mi poncho-

El gigante leyo el poncho y solto una carcajada.

-¿A siete de un hachazo? Si como no, yo soy mucho mas fuerte que tu, te lo demostrare-

La deja en el suelo y agarra una piedra gigante que con su mano la exprime hasta hacerla pedazos.

-A que no puedes hacer eso-

-Claro que si puedo-

Agarra el pedazo de queso y lo exprime hasta que se le sale el jugo.

El gigante no estaba satisfecho asi que levanta otra gran piedra y la lanza lejos, Lenore agarra al pajaro de su bolsillo y lo lanza tan lejos que cuando este sale volando choca contra la montaña y se muere.

Pero aun así el no creyó que fuera cierto así que Lenore salio corriendo y el fue a perseguirla hasta que ella ve un acantilado y cerca había una gran piedra en el medio, así que Lenore corre lo que puede hasta la piedra y el gigante se tropieza con la piedra y cae al acantilado rompiéndose la cabeza.

Lenore continuó caminando hasta llegar a otras tierras, estaba tan cansada que se quedo dormida en el suelo.

A la mañana siguiente unos guardias encontraron a Lenore y vieron la inscripción en su poncho y la llevaron ante el rey que era de cabello negro con tatuajes en sus brazos. Ella le relato su historia de como mato a siete de un hachazo, aunque no menciono que fueron ratones.

-De manera que tu mataste a siete de un hachazo-

-Claro que si- afirmo Lenore.

-Me parece imposible que una joven como tu haya hecho tal hazaña. Para ver si es cierto voy a mandarte a una mision. Deberás matar al unicornio que acecha en el bosque y traerme su cabeza-

Lenore partió junto al consejero del rey que era un hombre con una extraña cabeza parecida al de un venado llamado Taxidermio, cuando divisaron al unicornio Lenore le pidió a Taxidermio que la dejara sola. Fue hacia donde estaba el unicornio que grito para llamar su atención, el unicornio estaba que le iba a apuñalar con su cuerno y ella se aparta y el cuerno va a parar a un árbol, atorado y sin posibilidades de poder salir Lenore aprovecha y le corta su cabeza, luego regresa al palacio y se la muestra al rey.

-Muy bien, pero no estoy satisfecho, ahora deberás matar a dos moustros que están en la montaña-

Lenore se fue a la montaña y diviso a los moustros que estaban dormidos, asi que le tiro una piedra a uno y este se molesto con el otro, le tiro una piedra al otro y este se molesto con el primero, asi lo hizo hasta que ambos se pelearon entre si y cayeron muertos.

Al regresar al castillo, el rey estaba sorprendido pero no conforme así que decidió hacerle una ultima prueba.

-Si puedes matar al jabali salvaje que esta en el río, te prometo que podrás vivir en mi castillo y casarte con mi hijo-.

Lenore y Taxidermio fueron rápidamente hacia el río donde apareció el jabali que fue persiguiendo a Taxidermio, Lenore usa su poncho como capa de torero y lo guía hacia un molino donde lo atrapa con una maquina para moler el trigo y queda aplastado.

-Gracias por salvarme joven dama, desde ahora le seré fiel a usted, estoy a sus ordenes-

El rey no tuvo mas remedio que darle a Lenore lo que le prometió.

Una noche Lenore estaba durmiendo en su cuarto y uno de los guardias escucho lo que decía en sueños.

-No se preocupe señora, ya le tendré listo su vestido en unos días, lo coseré muy bonito como le gusta-

El guardia fue a contarle esto a sus compañeros y llegaron a la conclusión de que era una costurera, así que planearon matarla al día siguiente por la noche, lo que no sabían es que Taxidermio escuchó toda la conversación.

La noche siguiente los guardias estaban en la habitación de Lenore y la escucharon hablar dormida.

-Ya le tendré listo su vestido en unos días, lo coseré muy bonito como le gusta. Hay de aquellos de que intenten dañarme por que yo he matado a siete de un hachazo, mate a un gigante, un unicornio, dos moustros y un jabalí. Un montón de guardias no podrán conmigo-

Lenore se despierta y les lanza unos cuchillos a todos los guardias, lo que pasó fue que Taxidermio le contó a Lenore el plan que tenían para asesinarla, así que fingió dormirse y esperar a los guardias que ahora yacían muertos en el suelo.

Días después la boda se realizó, el rey no le importó que Lenore fuera una costurera ya que le gusto sus habilidades para coser sus trajes.

Y todos vivieron eternamente felices.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola a todos, aqui sigo con mi fic. Me tardo por que tengo que agregarle a los cuentos el toque de Lenore para que se vean divertidos, aqui les va otro. Admeas que la universidad me mantiene muy ocupada por lo que me tardo mas.**

**Como saben los personajes de Lenore no me pertenecen, solo escribo por diversión. Por cierto en este cuento es especial y tendrá invitados especiales.**

* * *

Peteragamuffin Pan

Había una vez en una casita que un pequeño pueblo, una niña muerta llamada Wenoredy que vivía allí junto a su amigo Taxidermio el cual había cuidado de ella como si fuera su padre y tambien con dos niños que habían sido abandonados por sus padres llamados Johnny y Michasquee. Wenoredy siempre le encantaba contarles historias a los dos sobre piratas, aunque siempre terminaba las historias diciendo que eran degollados y tirados al mar.

Una noche, una sombra entro a la habitación de los niños y detrás de esa sombra venia el dueño, un vampiro vestido con un traje negro que intentaba desesperada mente buscar su sombra, cuando la capturo intento pegarse la con un jabon pero no pudo.

-¿Que te pasa?- preguntó Wenoredy que habia despertado por los ruidos que habia hecho el vampiro.

-Es mi sombra, se separó de mi y ahora no puedo pegarmela-

-No puedes pegartela con jabón. Yo puedo coserla y quieres-

-Muchas gracias-

-Por cierto. Me llamo Wenoredy ¿Tu como te llamas?-

-Peteragamuffin Pan-

Wenoredy le fue cociendo la sombra hasta estar totalmente unida a Peteragamuffin y como agradecimiento le dio un botón de rosa, ella le pidió si podría darle un beso y el dijo que no había problema.

En la ventana entra una pequeña hada llamada Helebell que era la acompañante de Peteragamuffin justamente en el momento en el que Wenoredy iba a besar a Peteragamuffin asi que le jala con fuerza del cabello alejandolo de él empujándola a la casa de muñecas que había en frente. El alboroto hizo que Johnny y Michasquee se despertaran y vieron sorprendidos a Peteragamuffin Pan. Luego él les explicó que venia de una tierra lejana llamada Nervemore y de como combatia contra unos piratas y con el Capitan Goshfio el cual le habia cortado la mano y se la arrojo al cocodrilo zombie que se trago un reloj dejándolo a él con un garfio, tambien de como lideraba a un grupo de niños llamados los Niños Perdidos.

-Pueden venir conmigo si quieren-

-¡Sera fabuloso!- exclamo Wenoredy.

Asi que Peteragamuffin agarro a Helebell y espacio su polvo de hada en los tres, minutos después ellos estuvieron flotando en el aire y salieron por la ventana siguiendo a Peteragamuffin Pan.

Les parecía una sensación fascinante el poder volar, Johnny había agarrado su mochila antes de salir volando y tiraba pedazos de vidrios y esferas de metal que fueron cayendo en la gente que estaba abajo haciéndolos cortarse y sangrar, algunos terminaron muertos al dar una de las esperas de metal en los ojos, en cambio Michasquee se agarra a su osito fuertemente con un poco de miedo.

-Por ahi, a la segunda estrella a la derecha que se ve al amanecer- dijo Peteragamuffin señalando el cielo.

Continuaron volando hasta llegar a una neblina que al esparcirse vieron un mar color rojo como la sangre donde a un lado habia una isla que a lo lejos estaba oscura y a un lado un barco pirata.

En el barco el capitán Goshfio, él estaba mirando un mapa de Nevermore tratando de investigar en donde se escondía Peteragamuffin Pan para matarlo de una buena vez ya que le guardaba rencor por haberle cortado la mano y arrojarse la al cocodrilo que ahora lo anda persiguiendo para poder comérselo.

-¡Capitan, mire hacia el cielo!- gritó uno de sus piratas.

Goshfio agarra su telescopio y mira hacia donde estaban volando Peteragamuffin y los demas.

-¡Es Peteragamuffin Pan!- exclamó mientras seguía mirando con el telescopio- Y trajo compañia-

Observo detenidamente a los tres acompañantes de Peteragamuffin Pan y se quedo mirando hacia Wenoredy.

-Es muy hermosa esa niña, la quiero para mi-

El capitan Goshfio mandó a disparar los cañones hacia Peteragamuffin Pan. Él se da cuenta y empuja a Wenoredy a un lado para que no saliera lastimada.

-Helebell, llévate a Wenoredy, Johnny y Michasquee con los niños perdidos, yo me quedare a enfrentar a Goshfio-

Helebell se estaba sintiendo un poco celosa de las antenciones que tenia Wenoredy, asi que se adelanto a buscar a los niños perdidos que estaban cazando mariposas, al encontrarlos les dijo que Peteragamuffin quería que mataran a un pájaro negro que se acercaba a la isla. Cuando vieron a Wenoredy acercarse volando, uno le disparo con una flecha y ella cayo al suelo al parecer muerta.

Peteragamuffin llega luego de haber enfrentado a Goshfio y encuentra a Wenoredy en el suelo, los niños perdidos estaban cerca así que se voltea hacia ellos molesto.

-¿Quien lo hizo?- interrogó Peteragamuffin.

Todos señalan al niño que habia disparado, Peteragamuffin se acerca hacia el y se lo come. Despues uno de los niños se da cuenta que Wenoredy estaba respirando.

-Peteragamuffin, sigue viva, mira- dijo señalandola.

Se acerca dándose cuenta que tenia razón, le saca la flecha a Wenoredy viendo que a donde le dio fue al botón de rosa que le había dado el cual ella habia guardado en el bolsillo de su pijama.

-No comprendo, Helebell dijo que era un pájaro negro- soltó otro de los niños.

Peteragamuffin se acerca a Helebell preguntándole si es verdad eso, ella responde que si ya que ella no puede mentir.

-¡Entonces dejas de ser mi amiga para siempre!- exclamó molesto lanzandola lejos.

Luego toma a Wenoredy en sus brazos y se la lleva dentro del bosque donde había un enorme árbol negro y seco que era el lugar donde habitaban él y los niños perdidos. Abrieron un hueco que conducía hacia abajo del árbol donde era muy espacioso y cómodo, Peteragamuffin depositó a Wenoredy entre unas sabanas que usaban para acobijarse durante el frío.

Cuando ella despertó todos los niños se alegraron mucho, entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaban Johnny ni Michasquee.

-Debo encontrarlos, podrían estar en peligro-

-Se de unas criaturas que podrian saber donde estan-

Se fueron del arbol y volaron hasta llegar a un lugar muy oscuro del bosque donde había un estanque que conectaba al mar. Ellos bajaron a una roca y allí aparecen unas sirenas de grisacesa piel, tan delgadas que se le veian sus huesos, cabellos largos y de ojos rasgados.

-Estas sirenas pueden saber del peligro que hay en la isla y son la únicas que están cerca de lugares donde haya maldad- explicó Peteragamuffin.

Una de las sirenas se le acerca a Wenoredy y la agarra de las manos, ella sin saber lo que iba a pasar se quedo mirando, entonces la sirena la hunde y trata de ahogarla pero Peteragamuffin se da cuenta y le corta la cabeza con un cuchillo que tenia guardado en su pierna, las sirenas dicen algo en un idioma que no entiende Wenoredy, lanzan un grito espeluznante y se van lejos.

-Dijeron que los indios tenían prisioneros a unos niños por que piensan que secuestraron a la princesa Tigresa Lila. Iremos a buscarla y así los liberaran-

Horas después consiguen a la Tigresa Lila que iba a ser ahogada por el capitán Goshfio ya que se negaba a decirle la ubicación del escondite de Peteragamuffin. Él se aparece y tiene una batalla con el hasta hacerlo caer al agua justo en el instante en el que el cocodrilo se acercaba por lo que Goshfio no tuvo mas remedio que irse nadando rápidamente de allí.

Cuando la llevaron de vuelta a la tribu de los indios, liberaron a Johnny y a Michasquee e hicieron una fiesta en honor a Peteragamuffin por haber salvado a la Tigresa Lila, ella en un momento se había acercado a él para besarlo pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo una flecha le atraviesa el cuerpo y cae muerta al suelo. Era Wenoredy que habia lanzado la flecha que luego se va de la tribu hacia el bosque seguida detras de ella Peteragamuffin.

Al alcanzarla se detienen en medio del bosque,

-¿Por que te fuiste?- le pregunto Peteragamuffin.

-¡Todavía lo preguntas! Se ve que le gustas a todas las chicas-

-No todas son tan lindas como tu-

Por un momento el tiempo parecia haberse detenido hasta que Peteragamuffin extiende su mano hacia Wenoredy.

-¿Quieres bailar?-

Wenoredy toma la mano de Peteragamuffin y ambos se van elevando hasta quedar reflejados por la luna y van girando; unos cuervos que estaban en los arboles vuelan alrededor de ellos.

Lo que no sabian es que Goshfio los estaba espiando y al verlos le entro una rabia terrible ¿Como era posible que ese Peteragamuffin podria conseguir a alguien tan hermosa y el estaba solo? Ahora tenia mas razones para deshacerse de Peteragamuffin, ya que sin él podría tener a Wenoredy.

-Como quisiera separarlos a los dos-

Helebell que volaba por ahí habia escuchado la conversación, así que fue con Goshfio y le contó todo lo que sabia de Wenoredy y del escondite de Peteragamuffin para que Wenoredy se fuera de una vez por todas.

Cuando Peteragamuffin y Wenoredy dejaron de bailar, su carita reflejaba mucha tristeza.

-¿Que te pasa Wenoredy?- le preguntó Peteragamuffin preocupado-¿No eres feliz aquí?-.

-Si lo soy, solo que extraño mucho a Taxidermio. Quiero regresar a casa-

-¿Para que quieres regresar? Aquí tienes todo lo que deseas-

-Lo se, pero Taxidermio es mi familia, la de Johnny y Michasquee, se sentiría muy triste si no estamos sin él. Tu podrías venir y quedarte con nosotros-

-¡No ire a ese lugar!- exclamó molesto- Allí me pueden matar si ven que soy un vampiro. Aqui soy muy feliz-

Se va volando furioso dejando a Wenoredy sola.

A la mañana siguiente, Johnny y Michasquee junto a los niños perdidos se estaban preparando para irse ya que Wenoredy los había convencido de marcharse; no se despidieron de Peteragamuffin debido a que el estaba dormido. Antes de irse, Wenoredy le dejo una copa con sangre a Peteragamuffin en la mesa. Cuando ella sale vio que todos estaban capturados por los piratas y a ella tambien la capturan llevándosela con los demás.

Goshfio entra en el escondite y se da cuenta de la copa con sangre, asi que saca un veneno y lo vacia en la copa; sale muy sonriente del escondite pensando que por fin lo mataría.

Helebell había visto todo esto y rápidamente entra en el escondite justo cuando Peteragamuffin se iba a tomar la copa, vuela rápidamente hacia él poniéndose entre sus labios y la boca bebiendo un poco de su contenido. Helebell cae al suelo muriendo, Peteragamuffin se pone triste ante esto, la unica forma de que reviviera era creer en las hadas, se lo fue diciendo mentalmente que si creia en las hadas, haciendo de Helebell resucitara.

En el barco del Capitan Goshfio, todos los niños estaban atados al mástil, Wenoredy estaba escapando del Capitan Goshfio por que se negaba a cumplir su deseo.

-No te resistas, vas a tener que ser mia-

-Nunca lo sere bribon-

Le da con una botella en la cabeza, Goshfio se pone furioso asi que la ata y la pone en la plancha.

-Eso te pasa por negarte- murmuró Goshfio.

Wenoredy va caminando por la plancha hasta llegar al borde y caer al mar, pero en ningun momento se escucho el salpicon ya que Peteragamuffin había llegado a tiempo y la había atrapado antes de caer al agua. La deposita con los niños luego de liberarlos a todos y se va a combatir con Goshfio. Los niños tambien combaten junto con Wenoredy, Johnny partía a los piratas a la mitad con una espada que le había quitado a uno de ellos luego de arrojarlo al agua justo cuando llega el cocodrilo al barco.

La batalla de Goshfio con Peteragamuffin lo llevan hasta la plancha donde Goshfio no tiene como escapar asi que Peteragamuffin lo apuñala haciendo que este caiga justo en la boca del cocodrilo.

Todos celebraron el triunfo de Peteragamuffin.

-Helebell, echa tu polvo en el barco, necesitamos hacer una parada en una parte-

Helebell hizo lo que le ordeno y el barco salio volando hasta el cielo.

Mientras tanto en casita del pequeño pueblo, Taxidermio se paseaba por la habitación de los niños preguntándose donde podrían estar, entonces escucha un ruido y se asoma por la ventana, cuanto asombro tenia al ver el barco flotando en el aire y en una escalera de cuerda bajaba Wenoredy.

-Señor Taxidermio suba. Iremos a vivir todos a Nevermore junto a Peteragamuffin y los niños perdidos-

Taxidermio se sube por las escaleras que se elevan hacia el barco que va alejándose del pueblo para ir hasta Nevermore.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola a todos, aqui sigo con mi fic. Me tardo por que tengo que agregarle a los cuentos el toque de Lenore para que se vean divertidos, aqui les va otro. Admeas que la universidad me mantiene muy ocupada por lo que me tardo mas.**

**Como saben los personajes de Lenore no me pertenecen, solo escribo por diversión.**

* * *

El duende del lago

Habia una vez un vampiro llamado Ragamuffin que vivia en un gran bosque, comia todos los animales y personas que pasaban por la zona, hasta que un buen dia los animales se habian ido a otro bosque y las personas ya no pasaban por el bosque. Paso varios dias sin comer y sentia que en algun momento moriría si no tenia sangre.

Sin saber que mas hacer se fue a dar un paseo por el bosque hasta encontrarse con un lago donde lanza una enorme roca furioso. Del lago sale un duende sobándose la cabeza por el golpe que habia recibido.

-Oye, ten mas cuidado- le dijo el duende furioso.

-Lo lamento, es que estoy molesto, no he comido en varios días y podría morir en algún momento-

-Si de eso se trata-

Saca del lago un caldero dorado tapado.

-Podras tener toda la carne y sangre que quieras, nunca se vaciara-

-¿En serio me daras eso?- le pregunto con duda Ragamuffin.

-Claro, es para mi un placer ayudarte. Pero a cambio me daras lo primero que llegue a tu puerta-

Ragamuffin acepto sin saber a que se referia el duende con eso, agarró la caldera y se fue hacia su hogar que era un enorme castillo negro. Al llegar abrio la caldera y se sirvio mucha sangre, el duende tenia razon, el caldero nunca se vaciaba.

Pasaron los días y escucho como alguien tocaban a su puerta, al abrirla no vio a nadie, salvo un pequeño bultito en el suelo cubierto con trapos blancos. Cuando lo recoge ve que el bultito se mueve y al destaparlo ve que era una bebe de piel blanca, cabello rubio y ojos grises. Era una bebe muy hermosa según veia Ragamuffin, entonces recordo las palabras del duende:

_"A cambio me daras lo primero que llegue a tu puerta"._

No podía hacerlo, no podía darle a esa bebe al duende, era tan pequeña, tan fragil y tan hermosa, no dejaria que ese pequeño angel estuviera en manos de ese duende. Se adentro en su castillo y dejó a la bebe en una cama, agarró el caldero y salió volando hacia el lago. Una vez alli tira el caldero al lago, el duende aparece y le devuelve el caldero.

-No hay devoluciones, hiciste un trato ahora debes pagarlo. Dame a esa bebe y estamos a mano-

-No te la daré-

-Eso lo veremos- dijo el duende con una sonrisa malefica.

Ragamuffin se va volando hacia el castillo donde fue cuidando de la bebe de la cual se fue encariñando demasiado.

Paso el tiempo y la bebe ya era una niña la cual habían puesto de nombre Lenore, estaba jugando afuera cuando Ragamuffin la toma de la mano.

-Lenore, debo salir a buscar comida, quiero que por favor no te alejes del castillo y hagas lo que hagas, no vayas al lago-

-Si señor Ragamuffin-

Ragamuffin se va volando dejando a Lenore sola.

Se encontraba jugando con un muñeco cuando de repente vio un conejito rosa el cual fue siguiendo hasta llegar al lago, alli el duende la atrapa y se la lleva con el hasta el lago. Al llegar Ragamuffin busca a Lenore por todas partes y ve que no esta, se va rapido hacia el lago pensando que Lenore pudo haber ido hasta alla.

-¡DEVUELVEMELA!- gritó Ragamuffin.

-Lo siento, hiciste un trato, ahora es mia- dijo el duende asomando la cabeza en el lago.

El duende lo aleja del lado, Ragamuffin se pone triste y se arrepiente de haber hecho ese trato. Entonces aparece un hombre con cabeza de venado que se acerca a Ragamuffin.

-Buenas joven vampiro, mi nombre es Taxidermio. Me preguntaba ¿Que te ocurre que estas muy triste?-

-Me arrepiento de haber hecho un trato con el duende que esta en el lago, quiero recuperar a la niña que se llevo-

-Se como puedes recuperarla- dijo Taxidermio- Toma-

Y le entrega un espejo dorado.

-Debes pulirlo cerca del lago y no debes detenerte no importa lo que pase-

Ragamuffin se fue al lago con el espejo y comenzó a pulirlo, el duende sale del lago y lo ve puliendo el espejo.

-Dame ese espejo- dijo el duende.

Ragamuffin no le hace caso y sigue puliendo.

-¡Dame ese espejo!-

Unas manos salen del lago y tratan de agarrar el espejo, Ragamuffin lo suelta sin querer. Regresa con Taxidermio y este le da una navaja de oro.

-Debes tallar cerca del lago y no te detengas no importa lo que pase-

Ragamuffin regresa al lago con un pequeño tronco que comienza a tallar. El duende sale del lago y lo ve tallar con la navaja.

-Dame esa navaja ¡Quiero esa navaja!-

Unas manos salen del lago tratando de agarrar la navaja, Ragamuffin no la suelta por nada, hasta que ve como Lenore estaba saliendo del lago y deja de tallar y asi el duende consigue la navaja.

Ragamuffin se va de nuevo con Taxidermio y le suplica que le ayude una vez mas.

-Tuviste dos oportunidades para hacerlo y fallaste-

-Por favor, ayúdeme aunque sea una vez mas- dice Ragamuffin con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Estarás dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias?-

-Solo quiero sacar a Lenore del lago- murmuró desesperado Ragamuffin.

-Esta bien-

Dicho esto le entrega una flauta dorada.

-Debes tocar la flauta frente al lago. Pero recuerda, no pares de tocar, no importa lo que pase, no pares de tocar-

Ya era de noche y Ragamuffin estaba en el lago tocando la flauta. Entonces el duende sale del lago molesto por el sonido de la flauta.

-¡Deja de tocar!- grita el duende- ¡Deja de tocar!-

Ragamuffin no hacia caso de lo que decia el duende, las manos aparecen para quitarle la flauta pero el no la suelta y sigue tocando; luchando para que no se la quitaran. Las manos lo agarran y lo arrastran hacia el lago, la flauta comienza a brillar al tiempo en que Lenore estaba saliendo del lago, una fuerte luz rodea todo el lugar y Lenore sale del lago al igual que Ragamuffin pero separados uno del otro y un enorme viento los aleja del lago.

El duende molesto desaparece del lago para siempre.

Lenore pudo salir del lago, pero el precio fue que debia separarse de Ragamuffin para poder salvarse, asi anduvo sola por todo los lugares a los que iba sola y triste por no estar con Ragamuffin, matando accidentalmente a cada persona, animal e insecto que veía.

Pasaron varios años, Lenore estaba viajando en una carreta cuando de repente escucha el sonido de una flauta, la misma canción que habia escuchado cuando estaba dentro del lago. Se baja de la carreta escuchando el sonido de la flauta, hasta que llega hasta una roca donde esta Ragamuffin tocando una flauta.

-¡Ragamuffin!-

Ragamuffin al escucharla, corre hacia ella y la abraza.

-Lenore, que alegria me da verte-

Y así fue como volvieron a estar juntos y el duende nunca se apareció en sus vidas nunca.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola a todos, aqui sigo con mi fic. **

**Como saben los personajes de Lenore no me pertenecen, solo escribo por diversión.**

* * *

Picnic explosivo

Era una tarde maravillosa, perfecta para ser un picnic, eso pensaba Lenore que estaba en su casa preparando algunos muffin y el te y colocandolos en una canasta con una manta para colocar en el suelo. Luego de preparar todos los toques para el picnic salio de su casa felizmente golpeando con la puerta a un conejito que salio volando y paro a una trampa para osos para luego ser devorados por unos zamuros que pasaron volando por ahi.

Camino hasta llegar hasta el bosque donde preparo el picnic y se sentó a esperar. Horas mas tarde aparece Mr. Gosh con un ramo de flores acercándose hacia Lenore.

-Hola mi querida Lenore, me alegro que hayas aceptado finalmente salir conmigo y hayas preparado este picnic para los dos-

-Me alegra que vinieras- murmuró Lenore -Es un gusto poder hacer este picnic.

Luego de decir esto le ata en la muñeca un cordel diciendole que era de un cometa que estaba en la parte de atras.

-Enseguida regreso, voy a buscar el cometa-

Se levanta del suelo y se va hacia atrás donde Mr Gosh no la puede ver, saca de su bolsillo una caja de fosforos y enciende una linea de pólvora dibujada en el suelo que iba dirija a Mr. Gosh el cual en realidad estaba atado a un cohete. Cuando la linea llega hasta Mr Gosh el cual no sabia que debajo de la manta de picnic estaba un monton de polvora, explota y por el fuego el cohete sale volando creando fuegos artifiales en el cielo.

Mientras esto pasaba Lenore veia todo en un picnic que estaba haciendo Taxidermio, junto con Ragamuffin, Kitty y el mounstro de Muffin.

-Que bonito espectaculo- soltó Ragamuffin.

-Si, muy bonito-


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola a todos, aqui sigo con mi fic.**

**Si me tarde es por que estoy hasta el cuello de exámenes y con la creación de mi comic, no tuve tiempo, aquí les dejo un capitulo de mi fic con un OC mio.**

**Como saben los personajes de Lenore no me pertenecen, solo escribo por diversión.**

* * *

El primo de Lenore

Ese día Lenore se encontraba muy ocupada arreglando la casa por que tenia una visita muy especial. Se encontraba ordenando toda la sala, los muebles y sacudiendo el polvo mientras que Ragamuffin veia como iba de un lado a otro la niña muerta asegurandose de que todo quedara perfecto.

-¿Y como es tu primo?- le pregunto Ragamuffin.

-No lo se, me envío un mensaje diciendo que era el hijo del padre de la esposa de mi primo. Va a ser muy agradable ver a alguien de mi familia después de todos estos años-

Ahora el vampiro ya sabia por que estaba tan ocupada, Lenore desde que esta muerta nunca había visto a ningún miembro de su familia y ver a un pariente suyo de seguro la pondría muy feliz; aunque muy en el fondo se preguntaba si de verdad era un pariente o se trataba de algún impostor.

Pasaron las horas y alguien toca la puerta, Lenore se va rápidamente a abrirla. Ve frente a ella a un muchacho de gran altura, delgado como un esqueleto, con el cabello negro tapandole casi los ojos, vestido todo de negro y llevando un maletin en la mano.

-Hola primo- saludo emocionada Lenore- ¿Quieres entrar?-

El primo de Lenore entra y acompaña a Lenore hasta la sala donde se sienta en una silla al lado de Lenore, cuando entra Ragamuffin el primo le echa una mirada y despues mira hacia Lenore.

-El es Ragamuffin primo-

En ningún momento el primo de Lenore hablo lo cual se estaba poniendo bastante incomodo.

-Voy a buscar el te y las galletas- anunció Lenore- Ahora vuelvo-

Lenore se va de la sala dejando a su primo y al muñeco vampiro solos. Entonces el primo de Lenore abre su maletín y saca unas enormes pinzas, Ragamuffin mira esto muy extrañado.

-¿Que vas a hacer con esas tijeras?-

-Sacarte tus dientes-

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Ragamuffin ya había sido atrapado por el sujeto que mira hacia su boca sosteniendo con fuerza las pinzas.

Lenore aparece con una bandeja de te y galletas la cual deposita en una pequeña mesa que estaba en la sala, luego de hacerlo su mirada se posa en lo que estaba haciendo su primo con Ragamuffin.

-¿A que estan jugando?-

-Me va a arrancar los dientes Lenore- respondio Ragamuffin- Es perverso-

-Me gustan los dientes, son como pequeñas perlas que brillan dentro de tu boca- suelta a Ragamuffin y se dirige hacia Lenore- Abre la boca-

Horas mas tarde el primo de Lenore se encuentra en el suelo sangrando en su boca. Minutos antes Lenore trataba de decirle que dejara en paz a Ragamuffin y él trataba de convencerlo de que no le arrancara los dientes a Lenore, el primo decía que quería esos blancos dientes de Lenore y ella se le ocurrio decir que:'' Si quieres tener dientes ¿Por que no tomas los que tu tienes?'' Y asi el primo se fue arrancando todos sus dientes hasta caer al suelo sangrando en toda la boca.

-Sabes Lenore, comienzo a pensar que no es tu primo-

-Tal vez señor Ragamuffin, pero me sentia tan feliz de ver que tengo una familia-

-Yo soy tu familia Lenore- respondio Ragamuffin- Y Taxidermio, Monster Muffin, Kitty, Mr. Gosh-

-Tienes razon- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- ¿Que te parece si tomamos te?-

Y ambos se van a tomar el te.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola a todos, aqui sigo con mi fic.**

**Bien aqui sigo con mi fan fic, debido a que lo he estado leyendo por ahi, creo que veran algo diferente en este fan fic que no esta parecido a los que normalmente hago.**

**Como saben los personajes de Lenore no me pertenecen, solo escribo por diversión.**

* * *

Corpselenore

Había una vez en un pequeño pueblo un vampiro llamado Ragepetto que azotaba el caos comiendose a todos los habitantes del pueblo que encontraba en la noche, la gente estaba asustada que se quedaban en sus casas cuando el sol se ocultaba. A pesar de vivir tan bien como quería, en el fondo se sentía muy solo y deseaba tener a alguien quien le acompañara, tenia a un buen amigo el cual no podía ver siempre por que tenia que trabajar mucho y si el pueblo se enteraba de su amistad lo matarían también.

Un buen dia cuando terminó de comer, se daba cuenta que alguien estaba llevando un ataúd hasta el cementerio, se fue sigilosamente hasta el cementerio donde vio que ponian el ataud dentro de un agujero recien hecho para enterrarlo. Todos se fueron debido a que tenian miedo de que el vampiro apareciera pronto por lo que fueron dejando el ataud solo y el velador estaba por tapar el agujero cuando Ragepetto aparecio y lo decapitó, abrio la tumba y alli vio el cuerpo de una niña, de piel muy palida como si fuera porcelana, rubia y llevaba un vestido negro, tan hermosa; no llevaba mucho tiempo muerta por lo que seria perfecta para regresarla a la vida. La tomó entre sus brazos y se la llevo del cementerio.

Horas despues se encuentra en su casa junto a un amigo suyo que tenia una cabeza de venado embalsamada llamado Taxidermio el cual tenia una maquina con un liquido embalsado especial que él habia inventado con el cual se regresaría la vida a la niña la cual estaba depositada en una mesa. Taxidermio le insertó una enorme aguja en el brazo del cual pasaria el liquido hacia su cuerpo con la ayuda de la maquina. El procedimiento duro mucho tiempo hasta casi amanecer, poco a poco la niña abrio los ojos y se levanto de la mesa.

-¡Esta viva!- exclamó Ragepetto al verla.

-¿Cual era su nombre?- preguntó Taxidermio.

-Esta hecha por un cadaver, le llamare Corpselenore-

-Un interesante nombre, adecuado para una niña que encontró muerta-

-No estoy muerta, solo estaba durmiendo- murmuró la niña.

-Si pequeña, lo estabas- dijo Ragepetto cargándola en sus brazos.

Taxidermio se retira dejándolos solos. Ragepetto le explico a Corpselenore que él era un vampiro come-humanos, por lo que solo salia de noche a cazar, por lo que no podría salir de día, por lo que tendría que quedarse en casa hasta llegar la noche donde podría verlo. Cuando termino de explicarle las instrucciones, Ragepetto se fue a dormir a igual que Corpselenore.

Al llegar el día Corpselenore estaba tan ansiosa de salir a ver el pueblo que salió de la casa desobedeciendo las ordenes de Ragepetto, Corpselenore quedo tan maravillada por lo que veia, pero sus distracciones de no prestar atención por donde caminaba que se tropezó con un puesto de frutas las cuales salieron rodando por todo el pueblo e hicieron resbalar una carreta llena de troncos de madera que salieron disparadas en todas direcciones golpeando a algunos habitantes matándolos o aplastandoles la cabeza; los problemas no terminaron para la pequeña, ya que hizo que un grupo de ancianas fueran picoteadas por cuervos al tirar accidentalmente migajas de pan encima de ellas, en otra parte se tropezó e hizo caer unos barriles de vino cerca de una panadería que se incendio toda y exploto.

Entonces Corpselenore que no se daba cuenta de las cosas atroces que pasaban a su alrededor se subió a una fuente que estaba en el centro de la ciudad para verlo todo. Todos los del pueblo veían a la niña arriba de la fuente pasmados.

-Corpselenore eso es peligroso- dijo una voz entre publico. Era Taxidermio el cual vio como la niña estaba arriba de la fuente, se acerca a ella y la baja con cuidado de la fuente.

Luego se la lleva hasta su casa y le sirve un poco de te.

-No debes estar afuera de esa manera sin la compañía de alguien mayor y Ragepetto no puede vigilarte a estas horas del día por que esta dormido, sera mejor que regreses a la casa y te quedes alli antes de que anochezca-.

-Pero me dio permiso para salir durante el dia-

Entonces su nariz comenzo a crecer.

-¿Y cuando fue que te dio ese permiso?- pregunto Taxidermio sirviendose una taza de té.

-Esta mañana cuando salia el sol-

Su nariz volvio a crecer mas dejando sorprendida a Corpselenore. Ella se toca la nariz y comienza a llorar.

-¿Por que me pasa esto?- se preguntó entre lagrimas.

-Eso es por que estas diciendo mentiras-

-¿A ti tambien te crece la nariz cuando dices mentiras?- le interrogo con curiosidad.

-No, hay pocos casos en las que se ve que alguien le crece la nariz cuando miente. La unica forma de volver a hacerla normal es decir la verdad- y con esto le toca la nariz y esta vuelve a su tamaño normal.

-Gracias-

-Pero recuerda, no mas mentiras y regresa a casa pronto-

-Esta bien- respondio la niña- Voy a regresar a casa-

Así Corpselenore se regresa por el camino que la llevaría a la casa de Ragepetto. Pero la suerte de la niña no terminaba así, ya que se encontró en el camino a dos sujetos extraños de color verde y con cuerpos torcidos los cuales le ofrecieron ser una estrella, la niña ingenua acepto y se la llevaron a un pequeño teatro ambulante donde la vendieron al dueño del teatro que se vestía todo de negro el cual obligo a la pequeña a bailar en su espectáculo. Al bailar miles de cuervos aparecieron volando a su alrededor siguiéndola al ritmo de sus pasos de baile. Cuando termino la encerraron en una jaula donde le dijeron que permanecería allí hasta el próximo espectáculo.

Corpselenore asustada comenzó a gritar por ayuda, entonces aparece Taxidermio el cual habia escuchado sus gritos mientras pasaba por ahi por casualidad y la saca de la jaula antes de que el dueño se diera cuenta.

-Ve pronto a casa. Ya casi anochece-

Corpselenore se va corriendo, entonces choca con un sujeto con cabeza de trapo y ojos de botón el cual se queda impresionado al verla.

-Hola, me llamo Goshillo ¿Tu como te llamas linda niña?-

-Corpselenore-

-Que lindo nombre-

Corpselenore iba a seguir su camino pero es detenida por Goshillo el cual le cuenta que iba a ''La isla de los juegos'' para poder jugar todo el día y no tener que ir a la escuela, a Corpselenore le pareció divertida la idea por lo que lo siguio hasta el barco donde se irian a esa isla.

En ''La isla de los juegos'' había muchos niños jugando en todas partes, jugando de un lado a otro, para algunos que están acostumbrados a ser personas buenas y que nunca se portan mal ese lugar era el infierno, Corpselenore por sus juegos termino haciendo pedacitos a la mitad de los niños que allí estaban entre ellos Goshillo debido a que no le gusto que intentara besarla. La mayoría fue debido a que estaban jugando a romper una piñata pero Corpselenore no veía donde estaba por que le vendaron los ojos y con eso termino golpeando a los que estaban alrededor tan fuerte que terminaron volando y partiéndose. Al terminar de jugar se fue a dormir como a todos los que quedaban; al amanecer, Corpselenore se sorprendió mucho al verse con orejas de burro y todos los demás niños se estaban convirtiendo en burros, así que salio corriendo hasta un acantilado donde se tiro al mar. Por suerte sus orejas desaparecieron al salir a la superficie del agua y entonces salio nadando lejos de la isla; su suerte cambio cuando fue tragada por una enorme ballena.

Al estar dentro de estomago de la ballena ella comenzó a explorar y escucho una voz que le resultaba familiar.

-Corpselenore ¿Eres tu?-

Era Ragepetto el cual al verla la abrazo fuertemente y la lleno de puros besos. Ella le pregunto como fue que termino en el estomago de una ballena, este le relato como fue a buscarla luego de ver que no estaba en la casa, oyó por rumores que ella había sido llevaba a ''La isla de los juegos'' por que fue por un bote y salio hacia el mar a buscarla, pero la ballena apareció y se lo tragó. En ese momento Corpselenore ideo un plan para poder salir de allí, agarró un pedazo de madera y una pequeña punta de metal que encontró por allí y comenzó a afilar la madera hasta tener una punta muy filosa, se dirigió hacia uno de los costados y clavo la madera tan fuerte que perforo a la ballena y comenzó a agrandar el agujero lo suficientemente grande para poder salir los dos. Ambos nadaron hasta llegar a tierra justo cuando amanecía, Corpselenore tuvo que levantar a Ragepetto por que se estaba sintiendo muy débil debido a la salida del sol. Con mucha dificultad fue llevando a Ragepetto por entre las sombras para que el sol no lo tocara, hasta llegar hasta la casa donde metió a Ragepetto y tapó todas las ventanas para que el sol no entrara.

Corpselenore tuvo que cuidar de Ragepetto hasta que recuperara sus fuerzas y en ningún momento se aparto de su lado. Cuando Ragepetto se recupero ella prometió ser una niña buena y nunca desobedecerlo. Y vivieron felices eternamente.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola a todos, aqui sigo con mi fic.**

**Bien aqui sigo con mi fan fic, esta vez traigo un OC.**

**Como saben los personajes de Lenore no me pertenecen, solo escribo por diversión.**

* * *

Snower Patineta

Nuestra niña muerta se encontraba en el patio de su casa jugando con su gatito muerto nº 45, un día en que no pasaría nada o eso se pensaba, de repente, escucha un grito proveniente de arriba como si alguien estuviera cayendo, en ese sentido, así era, un extraño sujeto con un casco rojo, vestido de sueter verde, unos jeans azul marino y zapatos blancos cayó en el jardín de Lenore sosteniendo entre sus manos una patineta. Lenore se le acerca para ver si esta vivo, el sujeto se levanta mostrando su cara que era de una extraña deformidad como si su cara fuera un cadáver en descomposición y parecía que tenia un ojo de vidrio.

-Hola- saludó Lenore.

-Hola, señ- dijo el sujeto.

-¿Que te paso en la cara?-

-Naci asi, señ, o tal vez por estas siempre tropezando, señ- respondió el sujeto- Me llamo Snower Patineta, señ-.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Lenore-

-Encantado de concerte Lenore, señ-

-¿Por que siempre dices señ al final de cada frase?- quiso saber Lenore debido a que había notado como lo decía al casi terminar una frase.

-Es un defecto, señ-

-Okkk- hizo una pausa muy larga- Bueno, tengo que irme a la ciudad, debo pasear a mi gatito-

-De acuerdo, te acompaño, señ-

Snower Patineta se sube en su patineta, anda con una lentitud para que Lenore estuviera a su paso. El camino por la ciudad Snower Patineta chocaba con cada poste que estuviera en la acera de la calle, él continuaba como si nada le estuviera pasando, era como si no estuviera consciente de sus accidentes o tal vez si lo estaba, pero no les prestaba atención.

-Mira este truco Lenore, señ-

Él se va hacia adelante, andando con su patineta rápidamente, da un pequeño salto y unos giros en el aire. Cuando estaba por aterrizar caer en un agujero de alcantarilla debido a que estaba abierto debido a que estaban limpiando las alcantarillas, pero ahora los hombres que se encargaban de eso, estaban en su descanso. Lenore al verlo caer en la alcantarilla bajó por el agujero dispuesta a buscar a su nuevo amigo (si es que se le puede llamar amigo); sin embargo, a pesar de buscarlo por todas partes no pudo encontrarlo. De repente, escucha unos pequeños ruidos y ve como las aguas de las alcantarillas se mueven, en unos instantes sale un enorme cocodrilo blanco sosteniendo una patineta en la boca, la misma de Snower Patineta.

Lenore pensando que se lo habian tragado se abalanza sobre el cocodrilo agarrándole las mandibulas, que las abre tanto que se les rompe y el cocodrilo se muere, la niña muerta mira hacia dentro a ver si estaba allí su amigo.

-Snower Patineta, Snower Patineta, ¿Estas ahi?- murmuró preocupada Lenore.

-Aquí estoy, señ- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ella se voltea y ve a Snower Patineta todo sucio lleno de agua de alcantarillas.

Lo que había pasado fue que cuando cayó su patineta se había ido para un lado y paró en la boca del cocodrilo mientras que él trataba de luchar por no ahogarse pensando de que estaba hondo la alcantarilla sólo para descubrir que era unos centímetros corto. Después de que todo se calmó para Lenore ambos salieron de la alcantarilla.

-Sera mejor que me vaya a casa Snower Patineta-

-Yo podría llevarte- sugirió Snower Patineta- Sube a mi patineta-

Lenore se sube y Snower Patineta como puede se la lleva en ella rodando por las calles, era casi imposible debido a que era pequeña la patineta y Lenore iba detrás de Snower Patineta pisando le los talones, metafóricamente hablando, por que de verdad le estaba pisando los talones. Snower Patineta se sentía con suerte al ver que no tropezaba con nada, pero eso no evitó que atropellara a una paloma, un gato, un gusano, una gallina y un ratón. Y justo cuando estaba cerca de la casa de Lenore, tropieza con una enorme piedra causando que ambos salgan volando, Lenore es amortiguada de la caída por Taxidermio que se encontraba de visita, pero Snower Patineta cayó al suelo por desgracia suya.

-¡Joven dama! ¿Que ha pasado?- quiso saber Taxidermio mientras la bajaba al suelo.

-Estuve paseando con mi nuevo amigo, Snower Patineta- respondió Lenore.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí afuera?- pregunta Ragamuffin saliendo de la casa.

-La joven dama estuvo paseando con un nuevo amigo-

-¿Donde se fueron a pasear? Apestas un poco- esto ultimo lo dijo tapándose la nariz- Entra a la casa a bañarte-

-Yo también había notado un olor desagradablemente horrible por parte de la joven dama- interrumpió Taxidermio- Pero no dije nada para no ofenderla-

-Lenore, vete a bañarte- ordenó Ragamuffin de nuevo.

-Esta bien señor Ragamuffin- luego se dirige hacia Snower Patineta que seguía en el suelo- Adiós Snower Patineta-

-Adios, señ- dice este todavía en el suelo.

Lenore entra a la casa seguida de Ragamuffin y Taxidermio. Cuando Lenore estaba adentro, se dio cuenta de una cosa. Había dejado a su gatito afuera en la calle. Taxidermio para no verla llorar le prometió que le compraría otro gatito mañana temprano.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola a todos, aqui sigo con mi fic.**

**Como saben los personajes de Lenore no me pertenecen, solo escribo por diversión.**

* * *

La novia muerta y el novio vivo

En la Ciudad de los Muertos, todo parecia estar en calma y serenidad, hasta que de repente, una carroza funebre circulaba por la calle a gran velocidad arroyando a todos los animales y seres que hubieran en la calle, como por ejemplo, una anciana que cruzaba la calle. La carroza se detuvo en una elegante mansion y de ella bajaron un hombre con cabeza de venado embalsamada, un joven vampiro y una joven de cabello rubio con ojos grises.

-Muy bien joven dama, ha llegado la hora de conocer a tu prometido- dijo el hombre de la cabeza de venado.

-Pero señor Taxidermio, yo no quiero casarme, ni siquiera lo conozco-

-Tu padre insiste en este matrimonio, no hay que negarnos a su petición- murmuró el vampiro.

-Pero no he hablado nunca con él señor Ragamuffin-

-Seguramente cuando lo conoscas mejor, lo querrás mucho Lenore- se puso a decir Taxidermio mientras iba hacia la puerta.

Al llegar Taxidermio a la entrada, toca el timbre que hace un sonido tan agudo de una persona gritando con dolor. Las puertas se hacen dejando a la vista un hermoso salón vacio cuyo centro unas escaleras se alzaban, entre ellas estaban un joven con una mascara de trapo con ojos de boton y vestido elegantemente de rojo el cual baja de las escarelas hacia la puerta donde estaban los tres invitados esperando.

-Buenos dias, me alegra que vinieran, me llamo Mr. Gosh- luego fija sus ojos en Lenore- Y ella debe ser mi prometida, te vez mas hermosa de lo que me imaginaba-.

Toma la mano de Lenore y la besa suavemente, ella la aparta con desagrado, no habian pasado ni dos segundos y ya no le empezaba a gustar. Por otra parte, a Ragamuffin no le gustaba la idea de tener que casar a Lenore con ese sujeto, debido a que no quería ver a Lenore casada con alguien que no fuera alguien que mereciera su amor.

-¿Por que no van a ver el resto de la casa?- sugirió Mr. Gosh- Quiero hablar con la señorita Lenore a solas-

Taxidermio y Ragamuffin se van de la sala y recorren los pasillos de la mansión.

-No creo que le convenga a Lenore- opinó Ragamuffin.

-¿Acaso estas celoso?- quiso saber Taxidermio- Se que le guardas sentimientos profundos a la joven dama desde hace tiempo-

Ragamuffin se quedó callado, no quería admitirlo, pero así era, tenia sentimientos hacia a Lenore que ha estado guardado en secreto por mucho tiempo. De repente, escucha unos ruidos provenientes de la sala, él y Taxidermio se van corriendo para ver que pasaba; y era que una de las armaduras estaba aplastando a Mr. Gosh que tenia en la cabeza una lanza clavaba.

-¿Que paso aqui?- se preguntó Taxidermio.

-Me quiso besar en los labios- le contestó Lenore.

A pesar del ''accidente'' Mr. Gosh la perdonó y dijo que estaba ansioso por la boda lo antes posible.

En el día de la boda, Lenore se estaba poniendo el vestido en su habitación derramando lágrimas, no quería casarse con ese hombre, aunque su padre lo quisiera, no lo haría. Desesperada estaba que salió de su habitación y de alli se fue corriendo por todo el pueblo hasta llegar a una escalera donde se prohibía subir, corrió tan rápido hasta subir las escaleras y llegar hasta un bosque donde se quedó exhausta de tanto correr, tan cansada estaba que se acostó debajo de un árbol, se durmió; y comenzó a soñar. Pasaron las horas y Lenore no sintió que alguien se acercaba y se agachaba hacia ella, toma su mano delicadamente y la acaricia.

-Si que eres hermosa, pero te falta algo-

Y saca un anillo del bolsillo.

-Con este anillo te desposo- dijo la persona mientras le colocaba el anillo en el dedo.

-Acepto- dijo Lenore entre sueños.

-¿Una muerta que habla?-

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?- gritó Lenore despertando de repente.

La persona que le había puesto el anillo era un joven alto con cabello negro revoloteado y vestido con trajes oscuros, este al ver que Lenore se movía y gritaba dio pasos para atras asustado. Lenore se mira el anillo puesto en su dedo con horror, ya estaba casada y al ver al joven vio que no se trataba de cualquier joven, si no de un joven vivo, uno que aun respira; se levanta y se va corriendo por el camino que tomó mientras era seguida por el joven.

-Espera regresa- decía el joven detrás de ella.

La joven muerta aceleró el paso y bajó de nuevo por las escaleras hasta llegar abajo y corrió por todo el pueblo; hasta que se detuvo cuando una carroza estaba a punto de atropellarla, esta se detiene y baja Taxidermio del carruaje.

-Allí esta joven dama, rápido, llegamos tarde a la boda-

La sube rápido al carruaje el cual se va tan rápidamente que en el camino atropella a animales, ancianos y al señor que esperaba en una esquina.

Ya la boda estaba empezando y Lenore era llevada al altar por Taxidermio, cuando llegan al altar y es entregada por Mr. Gosh, este saca un anillo para empezar a decir sus votos; y cuando agarra la mano de Lenore ve con espanto el anillo puesto en su dedo.

-¿Que significa esto? ¡Ya esta casada!- exclamó Mr. Gosh.

Todos en la iglesia se sorprendieron, incluso Ragamuffin el cual se acercó y miró el dedo de Lenore.

-¿Quien es el esposo?- le preguntó molesto el vampiro- Con quien te casaste Lenore-

-Yo no me casé señor Ragamuffin, me lo puso un joven en mi dedo mientras decía: ''Con este anillo te desposo''-

-Joven dama- interrumpió Taxidermio- Si ese joven dijo sus votos, entonces oficialmente están casados-

Mr. Gosh estaba en medio de una crisis nerviosa y con el corazón destrozado, tanto fue así que se clavo un puñal en su corazón y quedo desfalleciéndose de dolor en la iglesia.

Ragamuffin sale de la iglesia arrastrando a Lenore seguido de Taxidermio.

-¿Quien fue el cadáver que se casó contigo?-

Lenore señala hacia el joven de cabello revoloteado el cual llevaba en esos momentos la cabeza de un panadero en la mano y un cuchillo en la otra. Cuando el joven observa a Lenore, se acerca a ella y Ragamuffin lo empuja lejos hasta golpear una pared de ladrillos de la herrería de la ciudad.

-No es un muerto joven Ragamuffin, es de los que aun respiran- Taxidermio se acerca al joven y lo levanta del suelo- Perdone al joven Ragamuffin, no puede controlarse ¿Seria tan amable de decirnos su nombre?-

-Llámenme solamente Nny-

Cuando se fueron a la casa de Lenore, su padre estaba demasiado furioso por la situación, casarse con un vivo, se sentía tan avergonzado de su hija que no podía mirarla a los ojos y terminó encerrándose en una habitación.

-Tiene que haber una forma de arreglar esto-

Taxidermio se fue de la casa rumbo a la iglesia, Lenore salió de la sala y se fue a su habitación, Ragamuffin miraba por la ventana, aunque su cara mostraba seriedad estaba todo molesto por dentro, alguien que no era Mr. Gosh ni el se había casado con Lenore.

-Siempre creí que me casaría y que mataría a mi novia dos horas después. Nunca creí que me casaría con alguien que ya esta muerta- soltó Nny.

Lenore regresa a la sala vestida con un traje negro.

-No quiero seguir usando el traje de novia-

De repente en la puerta aparece Mr. Gosh arrastrándose hasta llegar hacia Lenore quien se aleja asustada de él.

-Lenore, amor mio, estoy dispuesto a perdonarte, si conseguimos los dos la manera de anular el matrimonio se que podremos vivir felices juntos, nada es mejor que perdonar a quien amas, es una buena manera de mostrar el amor-

Lenore le tira una estatua de un cuervo encima de su cabeza lo que hace que Mr. Gosh permanezca inmóvil en el suelo. Minutos después, Taxidermio entra agitado con un enorme libro que deposita en una mesa y lo abre en una pagina marcada.

-No hay boda, las leyes dicen: "Hasta que la muerte los separe" Lenore, la muerte ya los separó. Ustedes dos no están casados-

Esta noticia dejó sorprendidos a Lenore, Ragamuffin y Nny.

-Señor Nny, su matrimonio esta anulado, Lenore puede casarse oficialmente-

Horas mas tarde, Lenore estaba en la habitación de su padre el cual ya se había enterado de la noticia.

-¡NO VOY A CASARME CON ESA COSA!- exclamó Lenore.

-Pero es necesario hija mía-

-Padre ¿Por que no puedes entender que quiero ser feliz?-

Sale de su habitación llorando y Nny al ver esto entra a la habitación y abre al padre de Lenore sacándolo todos sus intestinos.

-No merece ser como yo-

Y se va de la habitación y de la casa, como estaba vivo, no podía quedarse en la ciudad tanto tiempo. Da un recorrido por toda la ciudad hasta llegar a las escaleras que lo llevarían arriba.

Detrás de él apareció Lenore corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas podían hacerlo.

-Lamento que no fuera a funcionar-

-Tal vez cuando muera, podamos conocernos y casarnos-

Y sin decir mas, sube por las escaleras mientras que Lenore veía como se iba.

FIN


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola a todos, aqui sigo con mi fic.**

**Como saben los personajes de Lenore y de otras series o comics que aparezcan en el fic no me pertenecen, solo escribo por diversión. Excepto los OC que si pertenecen a mi. Este fic es creado para el entretenimiento del publico.**

* * *

Gigante

Esa tarde, Lenore junto con su amigo Snower Patineta paseaban por toda la ciudad en unas patinetas cada uno, como Lenore no sabia andar en patineta, su amigo la agarraba de la mano para que no se fuera a caer. De repente, salen volando por una enorme plancha haciendo de rampa que se había caído al suelo por un pequeño accidente de los trabajadores que estaban cerca. Cuando aterrizaron, se encontraron en unas instalaciones ultra-secretas donde estaban haciendo varios experimentos que nadie debería saber, Lenore tuvo que quitarse del medio a unos guardias que los vieron para poder sacarlos. Ambos estaban recorriendo las instalaciones fascinados por todo lo que veían, hasta que se detuvieron a entrar a un laboratorio donde habían varios químicos y maquinas para su fabricación en las mesas, en el centro del cuarto estaba un científico alto con el cabello negro y unos googles tapándole los ojos el cual estaba agregando pequeñas sustancias a un enorme frasco de precipitación.

-Ah, me alegro que vinieran, estoy al cabo de un gran experimento-

-¿Que esta haciendo, señ?- preguntó Snower Patineta.

-Bien, estoy haciendo una formula que logrará aumentar nuestra capacidad cerebral. Eso significa que nuestro cerebro sera mas grande de lo normal aumentado nuestra inteligencia, con esta formula podré lograr al fin investigar la cura de todas las enfermedades y ¡HACER UNA TOSTADORA QUE PUEDA TOSTAR EL PAN A LA PERFECCIÓN UNTABLE CON MERMERLADA!-

-Suena interesante, señ-

Lenore no estaba escuchando lo que estaba pasando, en cambio, estaba admirando todos los frascos que habían en el laboratorio, se detuvo al ver un frasco lleno de un liquido color verde limón, la niña pensando que era limonada se la tomo toda; entonces su cabeza comenzó a crecer al igual que sus brazos y todo el resto de su cuerpo. Siguió creciendo hasta romper el techo y llegar a medir mas de 50 pies. La niña muerta comienza a caminar haciendo caso omiso de lo que le gritaba su amigo Snower Patineta y el científico.

-¿ Podría hacer un antídoto, señ?-

-Seguro, pero me tomara unas horas- respondió el científico acomodándose sus googles.

La niña muerta caminaba confundida en la ciudad mientras que los habitantes corrían atemorizados, ella al estornudar fue tan fuerte que mandó a volar a un grupo de personas y ser golpeadas contra la pared de un edificio y embarrarse en ellas, en otros kilómetros Lenore derrumbó algunos edificios y las personas del suelo quedaban aplastadas y con sus intestinos afuera que parecían unas ratas aplastadas por varios zapatos de niños de kinder gander.

No pudo evitar tampoco aplastar a los caminantes de las calles que aplastaba con sus pies como si fueran hormigas. Cuando encontró a Mr. Gosh con un ramo de flores tratando de declararle su amor, lo agarra como si fuera un muñeco y sube a un edifico bastante algo y lo clava en la punta de este, varios aviones volaron alrededor de ella y trataron de disparar, pero ella no se dejó y agarró uno de los aviones y los lanzo contra los otro haciéndolo volar en pedazos y haciendo una lluvia de sangre y órganos. Minutos mas tarde un helicóptero aparece con Snower Patineta y el científico dentro.

-¡No te preocupes Lenore, señ. Aquí traigo el antídoto, señ!- le gritó Snower Patineta.

Le arroja en la cabeza un liquido azul y la niña muerta se encogió y fue cayendo del edificio ya que no se agarró de la punta de este. Iba a caer a una muerte segura de no ser por que había sido salvada por Ragamuffin en su forma de vampiro el cual había visto la escena cuando salió a buscarla y al verla caer salió volando tomándola entre sus brazos para después posarla en el suelo sana y salva.

Snower Patineta se acercó luego de que el helicóptero aterrizara para poder averiguar si Lenore estaba bien.

-Que bueno que funcionó, señ-

-Lenore, otra vez metiéndote en lios. Como castigo, no habrá muffins para ti en el té-

-Gracias por salvarme Ragamuffin- dijo felizmente Lenore mirando a su amigo y luego posa su mirada en Snower Patineta- Vamos Snower Patineta a tomar el té, usted también puede venir señor profesor, voy a hacer pan tostado con mermelada-

Y todos se fueron a tomar el té ignorando por completo el desastre en la ciudad y los grandes charcos de sangre y viceras que se esparcían por la ciudad.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola a todos, aqui sigo con mi fic.**

**Como saben los personajes de Lenore y de otras series o comics que aparezcan en el fic no me pertenecen, solo escribo por diversión. Excepto los OC que si pertenecen a mi. Este fic es creado para el entretenimiento del publico.**

* * *

La princesa Elenore

Hace años, la familia real Poe había sido invadida por territorio enemigo, todos los miembros de la familia murieron de una manera atroz y sus cuerpos fueron comidos por los cuervos que no dejaron ni una pizca de carne. Se rumorea que la hija mas joven pudo escapar de la tragedia de su familia, vagando por las calles como una vagabunda. Mientras el tiempo pasa, todos tratan de encontrar a la princesa perdida debido a la recompensa que ha propuesto su tutor legal el Conde Dirge, pero por mas que le pongan en frente a una joven rubia de ojos grises, el asegura que no es la princesa Elenore.

En las calles de Nevermore, una joven vestida de trapos se encuentra observando toda la ciudad desde un puente con un lago oscuro debajo, hasta que un cuervo trata de picotearla y esta mata a la bestia con una piedra que saca de sus vestidos dejando a la criatura hecha puré de órganos en el suelo. La pobre no se fijo en lo resbaloso que quedo el suelo por la sangre y cayo del puente hasta el lago.

Mientras tanto, en un viejo cementerio, dentro de un viejo mausoleo se encuentran en una reunión importante el Capitán Ragamuffin, un vampiro de 300 años dispuesto a encontrar a la princesa para conseguir la recompensa, un joven de lentes y enorme cabeza llamado Dib cuyo trabajo de investigación ha estado ayudando a conseguir una pista del paradero de la princesa, por ultimo, un hombre con cabeza de venado de nombre Taxidermio, antiguo sirviente de la familia real con todo el conocimiento de la joven princesa. Los tres estaban discutiendo sobre los planes cuando encontraran a la princesa y de como se dividirían la recompensa.

-Ya me rindo Ragamuffin, debemos asumir que la princesa murió junto a la familia real- murmuro Dib.

-No encontraron su cadáver junto a los miembros de la familia, ella debe seguir con vida- respondió Ragamuffin.

-Son puros rumores que hace la gente para tener alguna esperanza- dijo Taxidermio.

De repente la puerta se abre y entra un joven con traje negro y una enorme cuchilla en la mano todo manchado de sangre de pies a cabeza.

-¿Has encontrado algo Jhonny?-

-Una joven cayo del río y cuando la sacaron empezó a matar a los policías terminado atropellados o cortando les el cuello-explicó Jhonny- Intente atraparla, pero arrojo una piedra a mi cabeza que reboto a un camión de carnicero y me dejo hundido en una pila de carne, tuve que matar a varios perros que se comían la carne para poder salir-

-Tiene que ser la princesa- exclamo levantándose de la mesa Ragamuffin con un rostro de sorpresa.

-No se emocione, tal vez sea alguien que tiene el mismo carácter-

-Bueno, según mis investigaciones- intervino Dib- La princesa es capaz de causar ese tipo de ''accidentes'' a su alrededor ya sea consciente o inconscientemente-

-Salgamos a buscarla- ordeno Ragamuffin.

Los cuatro hombres fueron hacia la ciudad buscando a la joven, por mas que buscaban no pudieron encontrar rastro de ella, hasta que descubrieron un rastro de sangre fresca que conducía al viejo palacio de los Poe. Al entrar siguieron el rastro de sangre hasta el salón de baile donde observaron a una joven rubia vestida de vagabunda, con cuchillo en su mano derecha y en la izquierda un gato negro que yacía muerto. Ellos se sorprendieron al verle el rostro, era idéntico a la princesa Elenore, seguramente era ella, la emoción de Ragamuffin aumento ya que por fin de tantos años podía tener la recompensa.

Al día siguiente,instalaron a la joven cuyo nombre aseguraba que era Lenore y no Elenore, en una habitación de un hotel abandonado.

-¿Estas seguro que quieres instalarla aquí?- pregunto Dib.

-Podría haber un escándalo si se enteran que tenemos a la princesa, incluso tratar de asegurarnos que no es la princesa-

-Pero no podemos saberlo, ella no recuerda nada de su pasado, ni siquiera quien es. Podría ser vagabunda-

-Nosotros le haremos recordar-

-¿Que te hace pensar que es la princesa? Podría ser una impostora- murmuro Jhonny que estaba recostado en la pared cerca de la ventana afilando su cuchillo.

-Tiene el rostro idéntico y después de lo que hizo, no hay dudas que lo es-

En una habitación, Lenore estaba mirando el vestido negro que habían colocado en la cama, entra Ragamuffin y esta se sorprende al verlo.

-Siento asustarla princesa, queria saber que le parecio el vestido-

-Es bonito, nunca habia tenido un vestido asi- respondio Lenore.

-Ese es el vestido favorito suyo princesa Elenore. Solía ponérselo para salir a pasear por las calles-

-Pero si no soy Elenore, soy Lenore-

-Tal vez no lo recuerde, pero usted es la princesa Elenore, ultima hija de la familia Poe fallecida hace años-

-¿Por que usted cree que soy la princesa?-

-Por su parecido-y le muestra una foto que efectivamente, era la princesa Elenore y su rostro era identico al de Lenore-Ahora pongase el vestido-.

Y sale de la habitación. Horas después Lenore sale con el vestido puesto, Taxidermio se acerca y la mira cuidadosamente.

-La misma talla de vestido, le queda perfecto. Efectivamente tiene que ser la princesa, este vestido fue hecho a su exacta medida, tan perfecta que nadie puede tener la misma talla-

-Tienes razón- soltó Dib- Seguramente ella es la princesa-

-Dejen de creer que soy la princesa-

-Muy bien alteza, sera mejor empezar a enseñarle. Si no le enseñamos las cosas que debe saber de la princesa, nadie nos creerá-

-Hay que hacerle recordar-sugirio Taxidermio.

Durante semanas, los cuatro se pusieron a enseñarle a Lenore todo lo que debía saber, lo que hizo en su vida, lo que hacia, lo que comía como dormía, todo lo que sabían de la princesa. Finalmente tuvo que aceptar que ella era la princesa Elenore, aunque no querían que la llamaran así.

Un dia, Ragamuffin llevo a Lenore al salón donde los muebles habian sido apartados.

-Muy bien Lenore, ahora te enseñare a bailar el vals-

-¿Tengo que bailar?-

-Siempre bailabas todo el tiempo, incluso en un cementerio en pleno funeral-

La toma de la mano delicadamente y se va moviendo al ritmo del vals, guiando a Lenore para que ella bailara igual. Sus miradas se cruzaron y soltaban un pequeño brillo, sin nadie que los viera, bailaban en todo el salón hasta que los cuervos aparecieron volando alrededor de ellos, ellos se detuvieron y los cuervos se esparcieron, sus rostros se iban acercando lentamente el uno al otro hasta que...

-¡SE HAN ENTERADO! ¡TODO NEVERMORE LO SABE!- grito Jhonny.

Ambos se alejan, Lenore estaba asustada y Ragamuffin molesto por haberlos interrumpido.

-Un periodista ha visto lo que hacíamos y ahora todo Nevermore lo sabe, esta en los diarios. ¡Y POR ESO LO MATE A EL Y A TODOS LOS PERIODISTAS QUE SE HAN ESTADO ACERCANDO! Ahora quieren ver en persona a la princesa en una fiesta que organizara el Conde Dirge esta misma noche-

-No puedo- dijo Lenore- No estoy lista-

-Tienes que estarlo-

Dijo Dib entrando al salón que había escuchado la conversación.

-Es nuestra oportunidad de presentarte a la sociedad y al fin Ragamuffin tendrá su recompensa.

Los ojos de Lenore se ponen como platos, su mirada cambia a una sombría y llena de odio hacia Ragamuffin.

-Todo lo que hiciste fue para cobrar una recompensa-

-No...bueno si...pero...-

-¡Eres una mala persona!-

Lenore sale molesta del salón con lagrimas en los ojos.

Al caer la noche, Lenore fue a la fiesta junto con Taxidermio, Dib y Jhonny, en ningún momento cruzo palabra con Ragamuffin debido a lo molesta que estaba con él. La fiesta fue todo alegre hasta que Lenore tumbo las armaduras haciendo que las armas salieran volando y cayeran en las cabeza de los invitados, ademas de intentar bailar los cuervos aparecieron, al hacer un mal movimiento los cuervos atacaron a los invitados que corrieron en pánico Al finalizar accidentalmente corto la cuerda del candelabro que colgaba en el salón cuando se enredo en su pie, este cayo aplastando a todos los invitados, todo el salón se volvió un río de sangre, el Conde Dirge presencio todo, se acerca hacia Lenore molesto por la situación.

-¿¡QUE CLASE DE BROMA ME QUIEREN HACER!? MATANDO A TODOS MIS INVITADOS CON UNA ACTRIZ QUE SE HACE PASAR POR LA PRINCESA ELENORE-

-Señor Dirge, le aseguro que es la princesa- dijo Taxidermio.

-Tonterías, es solo otra actriz que quiere hacerse pasar por la princesa para tener la recompensa-

-Pero yo no quiero la recompensa- contesto Lenore.

-No me engañes niña, tu no eres la princesa, la princesa Elenore murió junto a la familia Poe-

-Si lo es- aseguro Jhonny- Mire esto-

Trata de apuñalarla con un cuchillo, Lenore detiene el cuchillo con su mano haciendo que este sangrada.

-Tenias que cortarme el brazo antes de que te apuñalara- reclamo Jhonny.

El Conde Dirge observa la herida en la mano de Lenore y el color de la sangre no era del color normal de la sangre, era mas oscura y un poco espesa.

-¿Por que sangras así?-

-Fui embalsamada- afirmo Lenore.

Dirge se queda pálido como un papel y se sienta en una silla temblando de miedo.

-Solo la princesa era la única que fue embalsamada, nadie lo sabia, ni siquiera los mas fieles sirvientes-

-Es la princesa- se sorprendió Dib-La verdadera princesa Elenore esta ante nosotros.

Dos días después, el Conde Dirge estaba reunido con Ragamuffin en una oficina, en la mesa estaban cuatro maletines llenos de dinero y oro.

-Aquí esta la recompensa-

-No la quiero, denle mis partes a Taxidermio, Dib y Jhonny, no quiero la mía. Esperaba tanto tenerla, ahora que la tengo en frente, no es lo que yo esperaba... creí que me sentiría feliz, pero no lo estoy-

Y sale de la oficina con el rostro triste.

Mientras tanto Lenore esta viendo la ciudad en una habitación elegante. En ese momento el Conde Dirge entra a la habitación.

-Es divertido saber que soy la princesa, pero no quiero esta vida llena de lujos, hace días creí conseguir lo que quería. El amor de alguien, pero el nunca me quiso, solo quería el dinero-

-El no acepto la recompensa- dijo Dirge con toda naturalidad, como si supiera lo que pasaba.

-¿No la acepto?-

-Dijo que no era lo que esperaba- hace una pausa para observar la ventana- Adelante, ve por el, alcanzalo y se feliz-

Lenore sale de la habitación corriendo, Ragamuffin estaba por irse del lugar hasta que Lenore corre hacia los brazos cayendo ambos al suelo.

-Me voy contigo, no quiero esta vida de princesa. No quiero tener riquezas sin tener con quien compartirlas. Por favor Ragamuffin-

-¿Me aceptas como tu compañero a pesar de lo que intente hacer?-

-Acepto-

Sus rostros se acercan y se dan un tierno beso.

-¡NO ESTÁN! HUYERON!- exclamo Taxidermio el cual estaba buscando a la princesa y a Ragamuffin por todo el palacio.

-Mucho mejor para ambos- soltó Dirge.

FIN


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola, finalmente otro capitulo de Cuentos de Lenore, no tenia inspiración así que disculpen mi ausencia.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo escribo por diversión.**

* * *

Hua Mulenore

Era una mañana muy hermosa, el prado asomaba su belleza con la salida del sol y el viento soplaba suavemente por las hojas. Todo estaba en calma y paz...Hasta que unos gritos rompieron ese silencio tranquilo, una joven de cabello rubio vestida de un traje estilo chino perseguía a un lobo con una enorme espada con la cual le decapito la cabeza al tenerlo cerca.

-Eso te mereces por matar a mi padre- dice la joven.

-Joven dama, buena estocada. Su padre estaria orgulloso, si no fuera una dama estaria lista para irse a la guerra-

-Estoy pensando en hacerlo Taxidermio-

-Pero Mulenore- exclama Taxidermio- Usted es una dama, las damas no pueden ir a la guerra-

-Yo lo haré en lugar de mi padre-

Al día siguiente Hua Mulenore salio hacia las montanas rumbo al campamento del ejercito para ir a la guerra junto con Taxidermio como su escolta y así vigilar la de cerca debido a su preocupación a que fuera descubierta por el ejercito.

Cuando llegaron al campamento, el general Ragachang los recibió a ambos en su tienda. Mulenore estaba vestida como un hombre con su cabello atado para que no fuera reconocida como una mujer.

-Nombre- ordeno el general.

-Mi nombre es Hua Muleng-

-Bien Hua Muleng, eres bienvenido a mi ejercito. Y tu escolta trabajara para nosotros-

Pasaron los dias todo era de entrenamiento, Hua Mulenore mato a un grupo de 8 hombres usando una sola flecha que los atraveso a todos. Luego hizo volar en pedacitos a otro grupo con unas bombas que lanzo por accidente y por ultimo termino matando al ultimo grupo de hombres del ejercito incendiando todo el campamento quedando solo ella, el general y Taxidermio.

-No requiero de un ejercito, Hua Muleng, tu eres todo mi ejercito- dijo con alegría Ragachang.

Una noche Mulenore salio a asearse en un río cercano ignorando las protestas de Taxidermio de no hacerlo o podrían descubrirla. Ella estaba nadando despreocupadamente hasta que vio a Ragachang entrar al río, asustada se fue a esconder detrás de una roca sin durar mucho tiempo debido a que habia sido vista por Ragachang.

-Hola Hua Muleng-

-Hola general, no sabia que vendría, yo...ya debo irme...-

-No hay prisa, solo por que soy tu general no debes sentir pena de mi. ¿Y por que tienes la cara roja?-

Mulenore no se había dado cuenta de que su cara estaba roja por ver el cuerpo sin ropa de Ragachang.

-No es nada, en serio ya debo irme-

Ragachang estuvo apunto de acercarse, entonces Mulenore le clava dos puñales en sus ojos, este se retuerce de dolor y ella aprovecha para salir del río a vestirse su ropa de vuelta rápidamente. Horas después Ragachang con los ojos ya curados le reprendió su conducta a Mulenore.

Al dia siguiente, partieron a la guerra, la batalla no duro mucho gracias a la intervención de Mulenore la cual voló en pedacitos con un cohete al ejercito, los sobrevivientes los decapito y Ragachang se comió al líder del ejercito.

-Un abrazo por la victoria- exclamo Ragachang.

En cuanto la tuvo cerca de un solo movimiento le quito la armadura dejándola con su traje y cabello suelto descubierto.

-Sospechaba que eras una mujer-

-Lo siento por mentirle, pero quería tomar el lugar de mi padre muerto en esta guerra-

-Mejor vete o tendré que matarte-

Mulenore se va junto con Taxidermio de vuelta su hogar. Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, hasta que la llegada de Ragachang los dejo sorprendidos a ambos, el motivo de su visita fue pedirle matrimonio a Mulenore la cual acepto.

Y los conejos salieron a saltar alegremente por el prado hasta que...todos murieron por las trampas para osos colocadas en el prado por Mulenore.

FIN


End file.
